It falls apart
by rh-fntc
Summary: A secret relationship falls apart...chlex
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I've you've been watching Season Six then you're good. This is a Chlex fic. And is considerably more mature than any other fic that I've attempted before but hopefully it'll work. There are major cursing so you've been warned. And also I took certain future events for granted...which ones, well the only way to find out is to read. The nature of the relationship between Chloe and Lex are actually somewhat revealed in this chapter. That said...on with the story.

**It falls apart**

Chapter 1

Lex Luthor strolled into his study and headed straight to his bar. Poured himself a glass of scotch and gulped the drink without preamble.

He poured more alcohol into the glass and stared into the nothingness. He doesn't want to admit it but he was relieved, relieved that _she_ was going away for the weekend. The entire wedding thing was getting on his nerves. Of course he was not about to admit that to anyone but he must have been insane when he proposed.

Lana Lang, he knew he made a mistake the moment they consummated their relationship. What started as a means to hurt Clark Kent backfired completely, now he is bound to marry the pink princess and…wait for it, they are expecting. Biggest Mistake of his life!

She was gone for the weekend. Ever since she actually realized the extent of his wealth, she has been spending his money left and right. So now she was on her quest to finding the perfect wedding dress.

He should get another concussion and maybe this nightmare would end already. It's bad enough that he is marrying the insipid brunette but so far he lost the only bright spot of his life. Not that he would ever let her know that.

"Bad day?" a voice from the couch broke his reverie.

He slowly turned around to find the one and only Chloe Sullivan smirking at him.

"What can I do for you Ms. Sullivan?" Lex slipped on the ever reliable Luthor mask.

"I am here to tender my resignation, Mr. Luthor." She flashed him a wide smile.

"I'm not aware that you are under my employ." He raised his brow at her.

"Come now Mr. Luthor, let's not be coy. I'm here to resign as your fuck buddy." Her smiled widened, if that was possible.

"I haven't been in your bed for months at a time; I can hardly call us fuck buddies." He bitingly replied. He knew exactly how long it's been.

"It's been only four months and you know very well why we haven't been doing the wild thing." She gave him a condescending look.

"You allowed my relationship with Lana to interfere with incredible sex." He shrugged and was just about to dismiss her completely. "And there is the matter of you being in an actual relationship."

"You know as well as I do that Jimmy would never have been a factor in, what did you call it? Incredible sex? And I'm actually blaming you for my 'relationship' with him. You practically goaded me into jumping in the sack with him." Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

"I did nothing of the sort." He put down his drink on the end table and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I did actually consider Clark, for like two seconds but been there done that. Jimmy is the complete anti-thesis of you, him being so nice and innocent, so I opted for him instead." She stated as she slipped her feet out of her high heels.

"Clark is still in love with Lana, you and I both know it."

"I never figured that you, of all people, would underestimate my feminine wiles. Just because I never mentioned that Clark was disappointed when I dismissed our kiss after Dark Thursday, doesn't mean I couldn't have had his body." She stood up and closed the distance between them. "All I have to do is stand in front of him, show him a bit of cleavage and give him my own version of the doe-eyed look. And maybe just discretely rub against him to seal the deal. After all it worked with you didn't it?" She smiled slightly and waited for his response.

He was quiet. He never expected to know everything about Chloe but the thought of her kissing Clark was enough to turn his stomach. In fact he could vividly recall actually throwing up when she told him what happened during the beginning of their senior year. Of course she had no idea that he threw up after she left, he had the Luthor name to uphold after all.

"Since as you said, it has been four months Chloe, I have been under no illusions that our arrangement is still in effect." Lex walked behind his desk and put the much needed space between them while she grinned at his use of her first name.

"You're right. After learning that your progeny is inside the one and only Lana Lang, your appeal pretty much disintegrated." She shrugged and walked back to the couch, "Congratulations by the way."

Lex' lips tightened at her words. He didn't know which words angered him more. Her automatic dismissal of his sex appeal or the offhanded way she offered her congratulations.

The truth of the matter is that they've survived a lot more than other…there is no exact label for what they were, but their 'arrangement' survived so much, from his treatment of her during the meteor shower, to her treatment of him during the same instance. They have done a lot of things to each other but they always somehow managed to rise above it all and enjoy each other's bodies.

But apparently it couldn't survive his sexual relationship with Lana. The moment he took Lana Lang to his bed was also the moment that Chloe put a stop to _their_ sexual relationship. And he found himself completely unsatisfied with sex for the first time in his life.

"Is that the reason why you are tendering your resignation?" he eyed her critically.

"I'm an only child Lex, I tend to dislike sharing. However, recent events also contributed to my decision." She leaned back on the sofa and stretched out her legs.

"What events?" he was completely nonchalant.

"Well there is your impending marriage to Lana, my breakup with Jimmy, and of course Lois and Oliver Queen's journey towards Splitsville."

"What does Lois and Queen's breakup have anything to do with our arrangement?" he couldn't help himself any longer, he stood up, walked over to where she was and sat across from her.

"Lois kissed Clark and now the two of them are hot for each other, thereby negating the idea that Clark is still hung up on Lana, just thought I should tell you. Anyway, Ollie and I hooked up." She murmured as she crossed her legs, he couldn't help but think she was trying his patience with her every move.

"You fucked Oliver Queen." He practically snarled at her.

"Fuck is such a vulgar term for what we did. It was more than that…it was transcendent." She finished somewhat breathlessly.

He looked at her skeptically. "You actually want me to believe that you had transcendent sex with Oliver Queen. You sure have a knack for snagging other women's leftovers."

Chloe gave him an amused smile, "What can I say, in the dark I can certainly pass for Lois, only Oliver screamed out my name instead of my cousin's. I have to commend you for that, if you hadn't taught me that trick with my tongue-"

"Enough!" he bellowed. It was bad enough that he was stuck with Lana until she bore his child and now he had to find out that the one good thing in his life is involved with his enemy, his hands clenched into fists in fury. "Are you telling me that you're dumping me for Oliver Queen?" he utilized his height and stood over her.

"Dumping is such a strong word. After all we were never really anything to each other. We fucked that was that. And I figured that since I could make two boy billionaires scream my name, why shouldn't I make a living out of it? Gotham City here I come! Watch out Bruce Wayne!" her laughter rang throughout the room.

"So you're not ending our arrangement because of Queen, you're ending it because you want to try out your charms to any available billionaire in all fifty states." He was pacing as he tried to reign in his rage.

"If only Bill Gates was single, he would totally be the holy grail. But alas he is married." She shook her head in mock sorrow.

He watched her coolly as she giggled at her own joke. "Fine, whatever was between us is over. I hope you had no visions of me begging you to stay with me. I have no desire for anyone who was bedded by Queen."

"Now there's a challenge. You, my friend, are in denial. You're trying to convince me that you don't want me but you do. I'm betting the four months that you haven't had me is driving you to the edge." She arrogantly retorted.

"Chloe you seem to overestimate your own self-worth. You were just a warm body that kept me entertained." He scathingly replied.

"For almost two years Lex? If you wanted just another warm body then you could have found someone else, a body less argumentative than mine. You are deluding yourself if you think that you don't want me. Even now you are aching for me."

"It seems like you are the one deluding yourself. I've had enough of this conversation. You said your piece. Feel free to leave." He turned away from her.

"Really Lex, there is absolutely no need to become a drama queen. I honestly felt that I owe you the courtesy of informing you that we are through." He could tell that she was pouting even though he wasn't facing her.

"And you've done what you've set out to do." He replied quietly.

"Okay then." She slipped her feet back in her shoes.

"For what it's worth, I truly enjoyed our time together." He uttered with as much sincerity that he could muster.

Chloe laughed softly at his words, "Of course you enjoyed our time together Lex. I would have known if you hadn't. Brownie points for trying to sound as sincere as a Luthor can ever be."

He faced her and smiled half-heartedly.

"Goodbye Lex." She uttered quietly as she turned away from him that he almost missed it.

"Chloe, would I have had a chance if I actually begged for you to stay with me?"

"Begging won't change anything between us. Maybe if you try building a time machine and go back in time, stop yourself from fucking Lana, maybe we'll have something to talk about." She turned away from him and walked out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I guess I forgot to mention that this is strictly a Chlex fic. So anyone who are not much of a Chlex fan consider this a fair warning.

**It falls apart**

Chapter 2

Lex held onto the bottle of scotch as if it was his only life line. It has been an hour since Chloe left him with her parting words.

If he hadn't been feeling the overwhelming loss he would actually start working on that time machine. But he felt like wallowing in the river of self-pity, so he found comfort in the one true constant in his life, alcohol. Granted he was a long way from getting drunk, but he'd get there eventually. He just wanted to feel numb and alcohol can guarantee such an event.

He's experienced betrayal after betrayal in his life. But Chloe leaving him for Oliver Queen hurt him the most. She may never know it but she has always been capable of wounding him more than anyone.

Oliver Queen. He hated the man since his days at Excelsior Academy. He told her all about his high school torment during her summer in hiding. The fact that she discarded him in exchange for Queen made the pain in his heart worse.

A light bulb was lit at that thought. She would never do that to him. Maybe she was only using Queen to really break things off with him. Four months and she still thought they were together, just as he did. Jimmy Olsen would never have been a factor she said. If he hadn't gone further with his fake relationship with Lana he and Chloe would have still been together.

He remembered Chloe marching into his study armed with the Inquisitor which headlined speculations of his relationship with Lana. She threw it across the table and muttered that it was supposed to be her on that photograph with him and she then proceeded to give him a mind-numbing orgasm.

He wanted to go back to that day and tell her that she was the only one for him. He should really start working on that time-machine. Now that he thought about it she has given him more than plenty of opportunities to make their relationship something more than sex.

He downed another glass of his drink. He reached blindly for his drawer and took out surveillance pictures of her. His security still kept an eye on her. He always feared that she would end up in a ditch, dead and did everything in his power to ensure that she wouldn't, not that it helped lessen her hospital visits.

He knew he loved her ever since that summer. He planned a romantic dinner for the two of them once everything had settled down upon her 'resurrection'. But she stood him up. Instead she spent the night being devoted to Clark. Despite the fact that he knew she was under the influence of meteor rocks he couldn't help but be hurt at the knowledge that she chose to devote herself to someone else and not him. That ruined his plans for their great romance. Since then he treated what they had as simply about his baser needs.

He should get up his ass and fight for her. Beg her to give him another chance. Lana didn't matter. Not his supposed child in her womb. Chloe was all that mattered. He'll get her back. He was Lex Luthor after all.

Lex set his glass down with renewed determination. He was going to get Chloe back. He could find out her location with one phone call. He should start thinking of ways to convince her that she belonged with him. Grand romantic gestures, public gestures. He didn't care if he would come off as a complete villain if he ditched his fiancée, the mother of his future child. Clark Kent can play the hero on that one.

Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, but he hoped that Lana found herself unable to resist the farm boy and strayed. He wanted Chloe to be the only one to bear his children. Lex pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of ways to get rid of Lana.

And if all else fail then he'd make sure that he had scientists working on that time machine.

His mind was running a mile a minute that he did not see his uninvited guest enter the room.

"What was Chloe doing here?" Oliver Queen uttered as he sat across from Lex without invitation.

"What are you doing here?" he shot back at his former classmate, the impenetrable Luthor mask firmly in place.

"I was supposed to meet Chloe an hour ago. She didn't show. My security team told me that this was her last known location." The blonde replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Lex sneered at the other man, so he was wrong to think that Chloe would not pick Queen over him. But the man had no idea why Chloe would be at the mansion visiting him, therefore Lex had the upper hand.

"Can't hold onto Ms. Lane so you settle for Ms. Sullivan?" Lex mockingly countered.

"I think of it more as an upgrade. Chloe is obviously the better of the two. Her loyalty knows no bounds, her intelligence can match mine, and her instincts can go no wrong. And her body..." Oliver looked dazed as he talked about Chloe.

Lex was outraged as he listened to him chatter on and on about Chloe's attributes. He longed to shout that he knew all there is to know about Chloe Sullivan. He wanted wring Oliver's neck at the thought of the other man touching his Chloe.

"So I ask again, what was she doing here?" Oliver interrupted his murderous thoughts.

"We just concluded our business arrangement." Lex replied coolly.

"I find it hard to believe that she would associate with the likes of you Luthor. Where is she?" Oliver demanded.

"I have no idea." He answered honestly. But one call from him and the security detail he set up for her can inform him of her whereabouts. Not that he would tell Ollie that.

He was waiting for his reaction and was surprised to see real concern cross the face of Oliver Queen.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've developed feelings for Ms. Sullivan?" Lex looked at him archly.

Oliver laughed humorlessly. "It's just sex, for her at least. I've never worried like this with Lois and I've been only seeing Chloe for the last two weeks."

"Why don't you go on your merry way now? I already told you she isn't here. Have you asked Kent? She's probably with him." His tone was caustic and mocking.

"He's not picking up." Was the quiet reply.

"Maybe they sailed off to the sunset. Chloe and Clark, has a certain ring to it." So Oliver also viewed Clark as a threat. He should join the club; it'll take him awhile to climb through the ranks since Lex himself was founder and president.

"So you got stood up for your date, you probably need a drink." Lex was feeling generous; the only time that Chloe stood him up was when she drank the vile meteor drink. He poured more scotch in his glass and slid it towards Queen.

Oliver gave him an angry look but downed the contents in one gulp. "It wasn't for a date. She was supposed to go to Star City with me."

"Going away for the weekend?" he asked all nonchalant.

"No. She agreed to live with me."

Lex shot up from his chair and turned away from the other man.

"I find that hard to believe. Miss Sullivan is hardly the kind of person who would give up her dream of becoming a top reporter at the Daily Planet just for a man she's fucked for two weeks." Lex' sardonic words ricocheted across the room.

"I don't think you know Chloe as well as you thought. Besides it's none of your business." Oliver replied curtly.

"Yet here you are, drinking my scotch, asking me about her whereabouts."

"Listen Luthor, if I find out that you've done something to her-"

"You barge in here demanding to know if she was here and now you're accusing me of doing something to her. You have overstayed your welcome here Queen. Get out." Lex practically glowered as he faced him again.

"I don't hear you denying it. Why was she here Luthor?" irritation tainted Oliver's voice.

Before Lex could answer his phone rang. As he picked it up he saw the Chloe's name, he couldn't help the twitch of his lips at the thought that Chloe would call him but not Oliver.

"Luthor." He greeted her gruffly.

"Lex, I'm in the hospital-"

Concern over her well-being filled his entire body, "I'm on my way."

He was just about to hang up on her. "Lex, it's Lana, she lost the baby." She broke down after saying the words.

Lex was quiet and then he repeated himself. "I'm on my way."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here's a special treat, I'm enjoying writing this fic that I figured that I might as well post the next chapter...on with the story.

**It falls apart**

Chapter 3

Lex was operating mechanically. So much so that he didn't mind Oliver tagging along with him.

A million thoughts rushed through his head as he drove them to the hospital. Lana had a stalker, yet again. That was nothing new. He took the necessary precautions in protecting the mother of his child. Hearing that the baby was lost completely threw him off his game. On one hand that meant that he would be rid of Lana, but he wasn't heartless enough to want the child dead.

He stalked into the emergency room with Oliver in tow. His scathing tone brought him to the room that Lana was supposed to be in. The sight that greeted him was of Clark Kent on his knees, clinging to his Chloe, who was sitting on the chair before him.

"What happened?" Oliver walked past him and gave Clark a measured look.

Clark refused to let go of Chloe until she whispered something to him. He let go of her unwillingly and then glared at Oliver and then at him.

That was when he truly saw Chloe. She had a big bruise on her cheek, her left arm was in a sling and when Oliver hugged her Lex saw her wince, in pain no doubt.

"Stop hugging her!" Clark's tone was angry, "Her ribs are sore from what happened, and you're hurting her."

Oliver ignored him as he caressed her cheek tenderly. But Chloe's attention wasn't on any of the two men glaring at each other. Her hazel eyes connected with his and conveyed such deep sorrow.

"What happened?" he echoed Oliver's question as he walked towards her. She moved away from the two and touched his arm hesitantly.

"Lana's stalker-"

"Was actually after Chloe. He only used Lana as a decoy. He was actually after Chloe all along. Lana brought him to the farm and when he finally had Chloe he pushed her down the stairs." Clark murmured quietly.

"Clark I can take it from here." She offered the farm boy a small smile. "Lana doesn't want to see anyone right now."

Lex wasn't even thinking of Lana. All he could think about was how to exact revenge for what happened to Chloe.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he reached out to take her hand in his.

"The stalker, Brian Wesley, he was in my Journalism class in Met U, he tried to force me to come with him...but I had to help Lana." Tears were running down her cheeks and he fought the urge to wipe them away. They still needed to keep up appearances even if they had nothing to hide. Not anymore.

"He wasn't a meteor freak." It was as if she read his mind for the question was already at the tip of his tongue.

"And where were you when all of this was happening?" Oliver gave Clark an accusing look.

"Drop the attitude Jonas. Clark had to be somewhere else. If it hadn't been for him Brian would have succeeded in kidnapping me and Lana would have died." Chloe interjected tiredly, unable to mediate between such strong personalities in her condition.

Lex once again fought against his instinct and sneer at Clark, ever the hero.

"Jonas?" Clark had a confused look on his face.

"Oliver's middle name." she replied dismissively and turned to him. "I think you should go in and see Lana. Tell her…tell her I'm sorry." Her voiced cracked.

"It's not your fault Chloe." Lex muttered under his breath. He was close enough to her that she was the only one to hear his words. "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly and her grip on his hand tightened. She was about to say something when the nurse approached them.

"Ms. Lang would like to see her sister." The nurse told them as she gave all of them the once-over.

"She's an only child." Clark answered for them.

"She meant me Clark. Did she ask for anyone else?" Chloe shot him a worried look as she asked.

"She was insistent on only seeing you." With that the nurse left the four of them.

"I should go in there. Wait for me?" she directed the question at no one in particular but he felt like she was asking him. All three men nodded in response.

Lex watched her as she disappeared from his view.

"Why weren't you there to prevent this from happening?" Oliver demanded of Clark as soon as Chloe was out of the earshot.

"Clark is not superman Queen. And he isn't a psychic either. None of this was his fault." Lex was perplexed inwardly as he uttered the words. "She sustained a lot of injuries."

"He pushed her around the barn before I got there when she refused to go with him. I saw him slap her across the cheek and he broke her arm trying to get her to come with him. I can't believe Lana brought him there in the first place." Clark looked torn as he ran his hand through his hair.

"She willingly brought the stalker to Chloe?" Oliver uttered with such disbelief.

"Chloe said Lana ran into him at the Talon and that he said he was a good friend of Chloe's. Even Chloe didn't know that he was the stalker until he pushed Lana down the stairs so he could be alone with her-"

"Where is he now?" Lex cut Clark off.

"The sheriff arrested him an hour ago."

Lex took out his phone and turned his back on the two other men.

"Don't do anything rash Lex. I know Lana has been hurt, but you should focus on her not on revenge." Clark walked around him so they could face each other.

He wanted nothing more than to pulverize Clark's face at that instant. The bastard hurt Chloe he deserved to die! His eyes narrowed to slits as he settled his gaze on Clark.

"Fuck off." And he went about his business.

"He's right Luthor. You shouldn't take the law into your own hands." Oliver muttered as he stared at the door to Lana's room.

"Consider my words to Clark echoed for your sake Queen. You two may be willing to sit idly by as the women you claim to care for are attacked by some bastard. Fortunately I am not like either of you. The bastard will pay for laying a hand on the woman I love." Lex was set to stalk away from the two idiots when the door that Queen was staring at opened.

"Lex." Lex whirled around at the sound of her voice. His entire demeanor changed at the sight of her.

"Lana would like to see you now." She uttered as she walked over to Queen.

Her eyes were red-rimmed and she obviously needed comfort. It took all of his willpower to keep himself from grabbing her by the shoulders and encircling his arms around her, with no intention of ever letting her go. It took more of his self-control to keep from snarling as Oliver did just what he wanted.

But she only allowed herself to be in Oliver's arms briefly. She turned away from Queen and walked over to Lex. He didn't know what to expect. But Chloe wrapping her arms around his waist was the last thing that he imagined she would do.

He held onto her tightly, not caring that Clark and Oliver both had shocked expressions on their faces, which promptly switched to anger when he held Chloe in his arms far longer than what they deemed as acceptable.

"Chloe." He heard Clark try and interrupt the moment.

Either she was ignoring Clark or he already faded into the background for her since she had an intense look on her face as she whispered "I'll wait for you," against his chest.

He felt his heart constrict at her words and was even more reluctant to release her from his arms. He couldn't help but feel that the words that she uttered were the entire summation of their relationship, she was constantly waiting. For him.

He could feel her reluctance as her arms slipped away from his body. She gave him a teary smile and nodded at the direction of the door.

At that point he no longer cared about appearances. He brought his hand to her cheek and caressed her bruised skin, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it tightly as she let go.

"Chloe, I'll take you home now. You need to rest." Oliver held out his hand to her, while he gave Lex a seething glare.

"I'm staying until I know that Lana is going to be okay." She stubbornly replied even after she allowed Oliver to take her hand.

"I'm going to go and get your painkillers Chlo." Clark nodded understandingly, but when he faced Lex he had the same expression as Queen's."

Lex steeled himself as he faced the door. He turned back and saw Chloe looking at him encouragingly.

He entered the room as quietly as he could, hoping that Lana had drifted off to sleep. He had no desire to talk to her. Lex couldn't stop himself from blaming her for what happened to Chloe.

Lana's eyes were closed. He felt his eyes drawn to her stomach and the knowledge that his heir was no longer in her womb, it was as though someone had poured a bucket of ice cold water over his body. He felt nothing.

Her face was devoid of any bruising. Her arms were not in a sling; her legs were not in a cast. In fact there was no evidence that she should stay at the hospital. Except that she just lost a baby. Their baby.

Her eyes fluttered open and he found himself gazing into her brown eyes.

"Lex." Her voiced pained as she spoke his name.

He was quiet. But a part of him felt obligated to play the aggrieved fiancé. He walked towards her bed and took hold of her hand. He saw her flinch at the contact and kept himself from yanking his hand away from her.

"The baby…" her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"I know."

"I-"

Lana breathed in deeply, removed her hand from his. Lex forced down the urge to bolt and remained impassive.

"I'll be staying at Chloe's." Lana said as she stared out the window.

Lex remained quiet.

"I just- I need some time. Away." She was finally crying and clutching her blanket as if it was her lifeline.

Lex turned to stare at the same spot that she was looking at and had a mild look of impatience, wishing that she would blurt out whatever she had to say.

"I'll come back Lex; I promise I'll come back." This time Lana initiated the contact between them. She clutched his hand and held on tight.

"If you need space I can just go somewhere else. I wouldn't want you to impose on other people's hospitality just because you need some time away from me." Lex finally spoke.

Lana let go of his hand as if she had been burned. "Chloe won't be around and Lois is in Washington with Mrs. Kent." She replied coolly.

"Chloe won't be in any condition to travel anytime soon." Lex tried to keep the accusing tone out of his words.

Lana gathered the blanket and pulled it up to her chin, as if she was trying to ward off the chill of his words.

"I'm tired." She said softly.

"Do whatever you feel is right." He muttered conciliatorily. "Rest now Lana. I'll make sure you have everything you need." He patted her hand and turned to go.

"I'm sorry Lex. I just, I need to do this." Lana's tone was pleading.

"I understand." He replied without turning back.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Once again this is a Chlex fic. I can't say that enough. I'm not out to develop other ship but Chlex. And I hope this chapter would shed some light in the depth of Chloe and Lex' relationship.

Lex felt like a creep.

He had been standing outside the apartment above the Talon for the last half-hour. He remained in the shadows when he heard voices that weren't hers. Obviously the two idiots were still in her company.

When he left Lana's room Chloe looked like she had been thoroughly nagged by both Oliver and Clark. The tired expression on her face showed her surrender and he got back not a moment too soon. When he rejoined the group he felt that both men were trying to get her out of the hospital before he could talk to her again.

Jealous, they were both jealous of him. Lex tried to ignore the triumphant feeling that was taking over his senses. He was the only one who got to feel Chloe's touch at her own initiative. Both times that Clark and Oliver touched her; they were the ones who instigated the contact.

But he had to remain behind despite his desire to take her to the mansion and make sure she never left his side. He refrained from shooting acerbic comments on the protective looks that the two idiots were giving her.

So he was left at the hospital, ensuring that Lana had all the comforts that she would need. He already fired the bodyguards who were supposed to guarantee Chloe's safety and replaced them with more qualified people; it wasn't the first time he had to change her security detail. Every time she managed to end up in the hospital the people who were sworn to protect her were fired and unable to find any other job again.

And his final call was to a judge he knew particularly well, who promised to expedite the legal proceedings for one Brian Wesley. He wasn't stupid enough to have the boy killed; Chloe would spot such action a mile away and figure out that he somehow had something to do with it.

He supposed he should have known that after what happened to her that neither of the two would be willing to leave her alone. But he couldn't help himself, he had to see her. So there he was lurking in the shadows, hoping against hope that both Clark and Oliver just leave already.

'Ask and ye shall receive,' he thought to himself as the door opened. Oliver was the first to appear and Lex felt a certain degree of glee at seeing the disgruntled expression on his face.

"Call me anytime. I don't want anything else happening to you." Queen was holding Chloe's hand, the only part of her that was visible to Lex.

"I know. Go on." Chloe said in her 'I'm trying to be patient here voice', a tone he was particularly well-acquainted with.

Queen tugged her hand gently and Lex finally got to see all of her. She was wearing her purple pajamas and an impatient look on her face. Oliver kissed her cheek and she winced visibly at the contact.

"Tell Clark I'll wait for him downstairs." He reminded her as they parted.

"I thought you said you already called your driver." Lex felt relieved when she took her hand away from Queen.

"I did." Was Oliver's answer.

Chloe just looked at Oliver, slightly rolled her eyes and then kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way. The door wasn't even close and Queen was just disappearing from his view when Clark was also pushed out of the apartment.

"I'm really tired Clark. I seem to recall you telling me at the hospital that I should rest." Chloe's voice was tainted with exasperation.

"I'd rather stay here with you. Make sure you're safe." Clark replied he had a hopeful look on his face; Lex gave into temptation and rolled his eyes at the plaid king.

"Clark I'll be okay. Oliver has people tailing me already and after what happened tonight I'm sure the security has been tightened even more. And I have you on speed dial. I'm good to go." She was obviously resorting to desperate measures by just placating Clark.

"I don't like him." The farm boy responded sullenly.

"What are you talking about? He's your friend."

Clark was avoiding her gaze and Lex felt an intense urge to lash out as they continued to stand in the hall. As usual the farm boy would always be the biggest hindrance in his relationship with Chloe. She managed to get rid of Queen in record time but she is completely unable to do the same with Clark.

"Why are you even with him Chlo? I thought when you and Jimmy…" he saw Clark grab Chloe's hand.

"You figured that since I broke up with Jimmy just after you told me that you had thought about the possibility of us, that I wanted to be with you." She looked at him patiently.

"Can you blame me?" Lex saw him give her a wry smile.

"I admit the timing was a little coincidental but I didn't break up with Jimmy so I could be with you. It was just… time. Go home. I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed at him ineffectually.

"We'll talk more?" Lex released a grunt of relief at Clark's impending departure.

"Tomorrow Kent." Chloe leaned towards Clark and hugged the big lug head.

Clark was finally going and Lex stopped himself from heading straight for the door and gathering her in his arms. He waited a full five minutes. Through the window he saw the two idiots exchanging words; obviously their friendship isn't working as well as it used to since Queen got involved with Chloe.

He refastened his gaze at her door and walked towards it purposefully. He knocked quietly and waited.

"Go home." Chloe had her eyes closed as she opened the door, obviously expecting the person behind it to be Clark. Lex gave her a once over, going through the list of her injuries in his head.

"Lex." She had a disbelieving look on her face when she finally opened her eyes.

Her voice broke him away from his vengeful thoughts as he was reminded once again of what happened to her.

"What are you doing here? Is Lana okay?" she was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"May I come in?" Lex asked her stiffly.

She hesitated for a moment and then opened the door wider so he could step into the apartment.

The two of them just looked at each other. Her gaze never wavered from his; it was as if she was willing him to speak. Lex found himself unable to perform the simple task.

"Is there any particular reason why you're here?" she finally broke the silence.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." For some reason his words sounded defensive, even to his ears.

Chloe did not hide her annoyance and rolled her eyes. "I don't need another bodyguard Lex. It's not like any of your security guys have been successful in rescuing me from imminent death."

"I forgot that privilege is reserved for your very own boy scout." He was trying hard to reign in his temper. He didn't come over for a fight.

"I'm tired Lex." Chloe rubbed her temple with her uninjured hand as she refused to take the bait. "As you can see I'm in the same condition as I was in at the hospital."

"I apologize for inconveniencing you then." He turned on his heel and was just about to walk out the door.

"Tell me why you're really here Lex." Chloe's frustrated tone made him turn back to face her. "I hate when you do this. Just spit out whatever it is you're thinking. I'm not in the mood for your games tonight."

Her words would have been scathing if it hadn't been uttered with such defeat. Her shoulders were slumped and she refused to look at him. He had the inkling that the moment they were sharing was worse than her encounter with the stalker.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit."

Lex closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him and in her eyes he saw such deep sadness.

"I need you."

"You don't need anyone." She replied bitterly.

He traced his finger over her bruised cheek, hoping to convey his feelings through his touch.

"I just need to hold you tonight." He couldn't help the catch in his voice as he uttered the words.

Chloe had a look of indecision on her face for about a split second and then she nodded. She took his hand in hers and led him to the bed.

He followed her blindly. She walked to the right side of the bed, her side, pulled back the comforter and looked at him expectantly. He slowly took of his dress shirt and tossed it on one of the chair carelessly, he toed off his shoes and his pants soon followed his shirt. He was glad that he bothered with underwear.

As he was disrobing Chloe climbed into bed and lied down, facing away from him. He stared at her as she curled into a fetal position; she looked younger at that moment.

"Are you going to stare the entire night or are you actually going to sleep standing up?" Chloe asked somewhat sarcastically as she reached out to turn off the lamp on the side table and the room was enveloped in darkness.

He felt relief wash over him at her words. No matter what happened to her she doesn't seem capable of losing her sarcasm. He joined her in the bed, maintaining some distance between their bodies.

He was looking up at the ceiling, wondering if he did the right thing coming over. He turned on his side and looked at her, her back was facing him.

Lex couldn't stand the space that was separating them. In the past they only used a quarter of the bed. He liked his space, but for some reason whenever he and Chloe shared the same bed he couldn't help but gravitate towards her. He only admitted this fact to her once, he told her that he enjoyed being close to her and she just smiled her blinding smile and never brought it up again.

He reached for her tentatively and was glad when she gave no indication that his touch was unwelcome. He moved his body closer to her and soon her back was firmly resting against his chest.

He felt her move against him and he was worried that he may have hurt her. She wasn't making any sound but he could feel her shoulders shaking. She was crying.

"Chloe."

She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Am I hurting you? Do you need more painkillers?" he was beginning to worry.

He felt her shake her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Lex. I'm sorry you lost the baby." She answered brokenly.

"It's not your fault!" he whispered to her ear.

Chloe slowly turned over so she was facing him. She touched his cheek tenderly. "I'm sorry for your loss Lex."

He realized then that this was the reason why he needed her tonight. Lana wasn't the only one who lost the baby. He was an expert in compartmentalizing every emotion, but with Chloe he was free to feel whatever he wanted…needed.

He felt a lump form in his throat. He closed his eyes and let the knowledge that his child died today wash over him. He felt the loss of his child reverberate through his entire being. He held her tightly against him as he allowed his grief to take over.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It Falls Apart

Chapter 5

Lex opened his eyes slowly. He felt slightly disoriented and strangely empty. When he took in his surroundings he remembered where he was.

She wasn't beside him anymore.

His gaze landed on the clock next to the bed and was surprised to see that it was seven in the morning already. He sat up and wondered where she went off to.

Chloe Sullivan was not a morning person, the knowledge that she woke up before him was slightly disturbing. He spent the night holding her in his arms after four months of not being able to, so that may have contributed to his inability to fall asleep until exhaustion claimed him.

She provided him with comfort he didn't even know he needed. She allowed him to grieve for his unborn child. Despite everything that happened between them she still put his needs over the bad blood between them.

And the object of his thoughts just walked in.

"Hey." She murmured softly.

"Clark's going to be here any minute, I promised him we'd have breakfast. So…I'll see you around Lex." She gathered her purse and her phone from the table across the bed.

"Chloe-"

"Don't want to keep Clark waiting, otherwise he'll come up here and I don't exactly know how to explain this." She gestured between the two of them with her uninjured arm.

Lex was still sitting on the bed, unmoved. He couldn't stop himself from wanting Clark to barge right in, and then everything would be out in the open.

Chloe was looking at him expectantly and he stubbornly refused to let her stare spur him into action. Instead he leaned back against the headboard and stretched his arms over his head.

"So you'll just let yourself out then." Chloe was shaking her head and Lex almost missed the ghost of a smile that graced her features.

She walked over to him and kissed him chastely on the lips. Her action surprised him but pleased him endlessly. It was the type of thing she used to do whenever she had to go back home after they've spent the afternoon together. Old habits die hard.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized what she just did. Lex kept himself from smiling completely, knowing that it would only anger her and he wasn't about to let anything cloud his morning euphoria.

"Sorry." She gave him a rueful smile and then she was gone.

Lex allowed his gaze to wander around the room. He felt no desire to leave yet. His eyes took in all the knickknacks that practically screamed Chloe's personality, and yet the room possessed a different air as well. Something clicked in his head; Chloe was sharing the space with Lois.

Lois Lane would never like him. He was pretty much resigned to such fact. After all calling someone 'a muffin peddling college dropout' is hardly a solid foundation for a friendship. He didn't regret putting the young woman in her place.

Well that wasn't entirely true. He did feel uncomfortable when he thought of the way Chloe would react. And he was decidedly relieved when she laughed it off and told him that she tried to keep Lois in check when it came to digging up some dirt on him.

He wondered how Lois reacted upon finding out that her ex and her cousin hooked up. Probably not so good, but not bad enough that Chloe still continued living at the apartment.

He finally got up from the bed. He grabbed his pants and scowled at the wrinkled clothing but put it on anyway.

Lex decided then and there that he would wait for her to come back. They needed to talk. And by staying he'll be sending her the message that they weren't over, they would never be over.

He shrugged into his shirt and headed for the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge and found nothing edible to eat. He was grateful that there was coffee and searched through the cupboards until he found a cup.

He walked around but then sat at the edge of the bed as he wondered how long it'll take for Chloe to get back from having breakfast with Clark.

He spent the first hour making phone calls to ensure that his empire was still intact. He called his secretary to tell her he won't be coming in. and then proceeded to contact his various business partners and underlings. No sense in wasting his own time when Chloe was out gallivanting with Kent.

By the second hour he had run out of things to do. That's what happens when you hire the best people. Ordinarily he would be restless by now. But as he looked around the room he was inspired by the idea of looking through her stuff. He was curious by nature, a trait that he shared with Chloe; she can hardly blame him for taking advantage of her absence.

He started to look through the table and found nothing but notes upon notes between Lois and Chloe. Occasionally Clark's messy scrawl would pop up and he crumpled the farm boy's notes and threw them into the trash.

He moved onto the closet and he found a box with the word 'research' written across it. He carried it over the bed and proceeded to snoop through the box.

Chloe was nothing if not thorough so Lex wasn't at all surprised as he pulled out a handful of folders, files about her old stories no doubt. She mentioned that she liked to keep hard copies of her work, for posterity she said. As he leafed through her files he found nothing pertaining to Lexcorp and Luthorcorp. 'She probably had those under lock and key.' He mused to himself.

He was just about to pull out more folders but there were nothing else in the box. The box was large enough to carry more than a handful of files and then Lex realized that it didn't take much effort on his part to lift it. He peered inside and saw a cardboard that served as a decoy. He lifted the cardboard.

Lex hesitated for a second. But then he remembered how Chloe once stumbled into 'the room', where he kept his Clark paraphernalia, at least that's what Chloe called it. She gave him a hard time after her discovery.

'To hell with it' he thought to himself and looked inside. One by one he took out the items from the box. The first was a small jewelry box. He recognized the very first gift he had ever given her.

For her eighteenth birthday he gave her a pair of emerald earrings, he thought it would bring out the color of her eyes. He sent it a week after her birthday, by messenger because he was out of the country. When he got back from his trip he was eagerly anticipating her reaction.

_He was done for the day. He closed his eyes for a second just to ease away the troubles of the day. He can finally focus on the night he had planned for Chloe. Her birthday was a week ago and he regretted the fact that they weren't able to celebrate together, after the debacle with Lana and the entire possession they had going on it was difficult to celebrate. But tonight, tonight he will make it up to her._

_He heard the door slam and he slowly opened his eyes. He wasn't expecting to see an irate looking Chloe. _

_She threw something at him without warning and the blue jewelry box he sent her days earlier missed his head by a thread._

"_Don't you ever give me jewelry again. I am not one of your whores." She looked at him through narrowed eyes._

_Lex looked at her coldly. This wasn't what he had in mind; she had to go ruin his plans. "Not a fan of emeralds then?"_

"_You had to give me jewelry. You just probably called your order in and have someone pick that out for you. No Lex, I'm not much of a fan of any type of jewelry that comes from you." She crossed her arm across her chest and Lex had to suppress his natural instinct to stare at her breast._

"_What exactly do you have against jewelry?" he looked at her with condescension._

"_I have nothing against them as long as you're not the giver." She shot back acidly._

"_If you didn't notice the earrings I gave you weren't diamonds. They were emeralds." He stated slowly, as if that fact made all the difference in the world. He told her about how he used to give women diamond earrings the morning after he slept with them. She merely looked at him blankly and told him that if he ever gave her diamonds earrings he should expect her to appear before him with guns blazing._

_She merely waved off his words as if what he said didn't matter. "I know it was emeralds. I have eyes. But you gave me jewelry." She replied just as slowly as if she was talking to a child._

"_Is there a reason why you dislike my gift so much?" Lex was getting impatient; he put a lot of thought in the gift. _

_He visited a lot of jewelry stores, arranged a couple of private viewings before he settled on the emeralds. The earrings were merely a taste of what's to come, he purchased the entire set: the necklace, the bracelet and a ring._

"_I didn't get involved with you for your money. Your giving me that is basically labeling me as some gold digging whore." She angrily retorted._

_He stood up abruptly at her words and walked towards her purposefully. He cupped her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him._

"_You will never be labeled as such Chloe. Not now, not ever." He told her with such ferocity._

"_I know I'm not some gold digger, but I somehow get the feeling that you think I am, your gift says as much." She stubbornly refused to look at him despite the proximity of their bodies. _

_Lex let go of his hold on her at her words. "I'm not taking it back if that's your intention."_

"_Well I'm not keeping it."_

_He walked towards the window and waited for the door to slam shut again. They were obviously in a fight now, once again his plans for a romantic rendezvous was ruined. He was staring blindly at the view that his window offered._

"_I just don't want whatever it is between us to be about money. You deserve better than that Lex. And by giving me those earrings…if I wanted you for your money I would have preferred the Daily Planet wrapped in a beautiful bow." She interrupted his inner musings._

_When he faced her again she was considerably closer to him. She took his hand gingerly, as though expecting him to pull back._

"_I bought it for you Chloe, I'm not taking it back." His lips tightened determinedly._

_She let go of his hand and picked up the jewelry box from the floor. She opened it and stared at the earrings, "Maybe I can sell it on e-bay." She smiled at him tentatively._

_Lex felt a lurch in his chest at her words. He wanted to see her wear it. _

"_It's not like I can wear this anywhere anyway. I'd probably need a bodyguard just so I can wear this out in public. Then of course I'll have to explain to everyone how I can afford this when my dad and I are stuck in a one bedroom apartment." Chloe had a wistful look on her face as she counted off the reasons why she couldn't accept his gift._

"_It's yours to do whatever you want Chloe. It reminded me of your eyes." He didn't feel the need to bring up the fact that she in fact had half a dozen men following after her. _

_She put the box on his table and closed the final distance between them. She encircled her arms around his waist, "Thank you for the gift Lex. I just- it was too much."_

_Lex relaxed at her touch. "So will you be issuing a budget for future gifts that I give you?" he murmured against her neck, unable to resist temptation._

_She snickered as his lips touched her sensitive skin. "I suppose it would be for the best. That way I won't feel guilty for giving you a gift that only cost me twenty bucks."_

_Lex pulled away and gave smirked at her, "You're kidding right? Twenty dollars? I haven't spent so little since I was a toddler."_

_She pushed him playfully, "Come on Lex, are you telling me that you won't be able to find me something amazing unless it cost as much as my college fund?"_

"_I hear a challenge somewhere in there." He smirked at her._

"_You bet your pretty ass it was a challenge. For future occasions, you are only allowed to spend twenty dollars on my gift. I'll make sure Ricky monitors your spending." She replied as she kissed the corner of his lips._

"_I don't know whether to be appalled at your comment on my ass or at the idea that you and Enrique are in cahoots." He uttered as he slightly moved his head so the kisses that she's been peppering all over his face would land square on his lips. _

_She pulled back and wrinkled her nose at him, "Cahoots? Really Lex?"_

"_You're distracting me?" he offered as his excuse._

_She rolled her eyes at him "So fight over?"_

"_You tell me. You're the one who barged in here in a huff."_

_She rolled her eyes again and kissed him deeply. Looks like the night wasn't ruined after all._

She kept it. Lex felt a sense of satisfaction at the thought that his gift remained in her possession.

He put the jewelry box aside and delved deeper into the box. He found most of the things he had ever given her in it. The lone tulip he gave her for their first Valentine's Day together. Chloe said that it was too trite to celebrate love the same time as everyone else, and of course the fact that they were merely sleeping together was brought up. He had given her some books, CDs that she liked, old movies on DVDs, a couple of journals. Obviously the two years they've been together was contained in the box.

Lex was actually proud of himself at his ability to stick with her budget. He didn't know if she and Enrique were actually monitoring his spending but she never threw any of his gifts at him ever again.

He did argue that the things he gave her on ordinary days do not count in the entire twenty dollar gifts. She was unable to argue her way out of it, so somehow Lex was able to give her things that he would enjoy himself, perfume, sleepwear and the like.

He put everything back in its place and replaced the box in the closet. Everything that she had ever given him was hidden in a safe in Switzerland. Sometimes the synchronicity of their actions amazed him.

Lex looked at his watch and saw it was half- past nine already and still no Chloe. But he can be patient. He sat back on the bed and waited.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So as always watch out for the language.

**It Falls Apart**

**Chapter 6**

He heard her before he saw her.

She was humming a familiar tune as she strolled into the room. She headed straight for the closet and what she saw made her stop. She stepped back and eyed the closet critically. Lex knew he was in for a tongue lashing at that instant, and not the type that he was particularly fond of.

Chloe slowly turned around and her eyes narrowed at the sight of him. "You're still here."

Lex nodded conciliatorily, no sense in pissing her off by speaking.

"And you looked through my stuff." It wasn't a question.

Once again Lex nodded, "I believe it was you who taught me the lesson on constant vigilance. In fact I seem to recall you saying that anything not under lock and key is fair game."

She scowled at him and set the box aside as she looked through her clothes. "Why are you still here Lex?"

"We needed to talk." he answered simply.

"We have nothing else to talk about. Why don't you go and visit your fiancée? She's looking for you." She replied, her tone lacked any emotion.

He understood now why she seemed to be in a mood. She visited Lana. Before she left, she was considerably more agreeable, in fact he could even say that he felt that their relationship was more than salvageable.

"She won't be much longer."

At his words she finally faced him, "She won't be looking for you much longer?" she raised her brow at him questioningly.

"She won't be my fiancée." He clarified; slightly irritated that she was purposefully being obtuse.

"And why exactly are you breaking off the engagement? From what she's been saying at the hospital this was just a minor bump in the road for the two of you." She eyed him curiously.

Lex ran his hand through his scalp. Chloe on the offensive is not the best time to have a heart to heart. He had such high hopes since she did kiss him goodbye. "You know very well why I'm breaking it off."

She shrugged, "I know you asked her to marry you because she was pregnant. I know you got her pregnant because you fucked her. I know you fucked her to get back at Clark. I know you screwed Clark over because you didn't like being kept in the dark. I know a lot of things Lex. But I fail to see what it has to do with your presence here."

"Are you moving in with Queen?" He asked out of nowhere. He was no longer feeling the incredible high that he got when he found out that she kept the earrings. She brought up Lana; there is no reason why he shouldn't bring up her own version of the insipid brunette.

"Now why would you ask me that?" she shook her head in disapproval.

"Because before I had to rush to the hospital yesterday, your pathetic excuse of a lover came barging into my house demanding to know the nature of your visit." Lex sneered as he answered.

She smirked at his words, "Do you mean to tell me that he told you that I was moving in with him?"

He nodded imperceptibly. He wasn't expecting her reaction, she started to smile and her smile turned into giggles, the giggles turned into a full-fledge laugh.

"So you're not moving in with him?" Lex eyes narrowed as she continued to laugh.

"You are all the same." She shook her head as she laughed. "Boy billionaires all think alike. Catchy title don't you think? Ordinarily I won't stoop down to writing for a women's magazine, but this is just too good to keep to myself. I can see it now. I should probably go for Cosmo." She put on a faux thoughtful look.

"I am nothing like Queen!" he returned forcefully.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You're right. You're not presumptuous like he is. You don't take it upon yourself to have me followed around. And you never ever told me that we were going somewhere without asking me first."

Lex refrained from expressing any sign of amusement as she listed all of Queen's transgressions, which coincidentally were his' as well. And there was also the fact that she was not moving across the country to be with his enemy. "He never asked you?"

"He asked me to go to Star City with him. I assumed he meant for a visit. I'm not exactly thinking long term. Besides did you really think I would abandon The Planet?" she frowned at him.

So she was staying because of her beloved newspaper, Lex didn't know whether to be relieved or incredibly insulted that the paper ranked first in Chloe's priorities.

"Why are you even with him Chloe?" Lex took a few steps in her direction. If she was not going to pursue a long term relationship with Queen then it is entirely possible that they can fix whatever it is that is broken with their bond

"Why do people keep asking me that?" she sighed as she turned back to her clothes. "He's going to be here in an hour. I suggest you go on your way."

It irked Lex that she could dismiss him so casually. "Is this payback?"

She spun around at his words, "Not everything revolves around you Luthor."

"Then tell me why you're with him." He replied the challenge evident in his tone.

"I don't owe you any explanations." she answered as if it was that simple.

"There must be some reason why you would bother with that idiot." He growled at her evasiveness.

"If you must know, he happens to be incredibly hot. So you could say that I am using him for his body." She stated in a long-suffering tone.

"That's it? Sex?" He asked snidely.

She looked at him in exasperation, "Did you think I was in love with him or something?"

"He's already half-way in love with you. And let's not forget Clark Kent." He stated flatly.

Lex was telling himself to stop talking. It was bad enough that he brought up Oliver; he knew that Clark would always be the sorest point in his relationship with Chloe. Bringing up Clark was self-defeating.

"I believe your farm boy is just about ready to profess his undying love for you." 'Shut the fuck up.' Lex ignored his inner voice.

"Well isn't that just dandy? I have two men fighting for my attentions. I feel so special." She retorted bitterly.

"Aren't you happy? You've been lusting after Clark for most of your formative years." Lex countered acidly.

She closed the distance between them and poked his chest with her finger, "You are an asshole."

He grabbed her hand and tightened his grip; she merely glared at him in return. "Why exactly am I an asshole Chloe?"

"Know what? I don't care anymore. Just go away already. Ollie's going to be here soon and I'd prefer that he doesn't see you."

"Why am I an asshole Chloe?" he persisted.

"Why? Can't you figure it out by yourself? I haven't 'lusted' after Clark since I've been with you. I've been incredibly patient. I let you go through with your plans to seduce Lana. Hell I even played the obligatory part of the disgruntled best friend! Then you goad me into dating Jimmy. But even after that you still won't lay off. I break things off for good, since you and Lana are going to be one big happy family. I somehow attract the attention of another billionaire and here you are acting like some jilted boyfriend, minutes after your fiancée had a miscarriage. So pardon me for calling you an asshole." She shot back all in one breath.

"I don't love Lana." He stated calmly.

"No shit Sherlock." She deadpanned.

"I'm done with the games Chloe." He still had her hand in his.

"So am I Lex. I assume you know your way out." She yanked her hand away from his grasp.

"I want you." Lex told her as he stared at his empty hand.

"That doesn't change anything. Lana's miscarriage does not automatically mean that you get to have me back in your life. Did you actually believe that I would welcome you back with open arms since you've deluded yourself into thinking that I am the one you really want?"

She might as well have slapped him at her words. "What can I do to prove to you that I have no intention of having anyone else in my life but you?" he asked coolly.

"Nothing. Not one damn thing." She gritted out impatiently.

"You realize that no one else will make you happy. Not your billionaire-do-gooder and not your holier-than-thou farm boy." He snapped bitingly.

"Do you honestly think that you can?" she countered with derision.

"We were happy Chloe." He uttered quietly.

"Ah yes we were. Before the secrets, the lies, the schemes that you had to come up with in order to hurt Clark." It was as though all the fight in her just disappeared.

"I'd do anything to have it back. Tell me what I need to do to get it back." Lex asked of her softly.

She shook her head helplessly. "I can't Lex, because every time I think of you I have trouble breathing and not in a good way. You ruined it, you ruined us. And I can't for the life of me; muster the strength to even consider trying again… you hurt me." The look she gave him was filled with accusation.

"You're not the only one hurting here!" He impatiently exclaimed.

"I find it difficult to believe that I hurt the unflappable Lex Luthor. Why don't you just go back to Lana?" her voice was dripping with such venom.

"Goddammit Chloe I love you!" He shouted gutturally. He closed his eyes in an effort to control his emotions.

"If this is the way you treat the person you love I can only imagine what you would do to someone you hate…" she laughed hollowly.

"Chloe-"

"No! You don't get to say that you love me and expect me to forget the fact that you broke my heart, my heart that was always yours for the taking. It just doesn't work that way." She was shaking her head.

"I'm not giving up on us." He stated with such resolve.

"You don't have to. I already did." With those words she walked away from him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here's another chapter of It falls Apart.

Chapter 7

She has been gone for the last two weeks.

He missed her. Terribly.

Outwardly he tried to remain as impassive as always. But somehow it was as if his employees were clued in on his mood. All of them were behaving as if he was some rabid dog on the prowl.

So he wasn't exactly Mr. Congeniality but there is no reason for his secretary to act as if he would eat her for breakfast.

He stared out the window. He's been unable to focus on his work. He constantly stared at the surveillance photographs that her bodyguards have taken. Most of them were pictures of her taking a tour of Star City.

Lex had photos of Chloe in front of the Star Bridge, looking very much in awe of the architectural wonder, and there were a couple of her with Oliver outside the Grell Museum and the Papp Stadium.

He threw the photographs down on the desk and ran his hand over his scalp in frustration.

It's not like his life became far less complicated since she left with Queen. After she left Smallville with the other billionaire Lex had to pretend that nothing in his life had changed. That the woman he really loved did not just tell him that she's given up.

He'd had to deal with so many things all at once and that makes for one crabby Lex Luthor.

First was of course with his father, who expressed regret over the loss of his grandchild. He had to endure an hour long talk with Lionel, who was spouting off supposed words of condolence. Lex felt the overwhelming need to toss him out of the mansion but held back. These days their relationship seemed to be in a much better place. Still he couldn't exactly tell his dad that the loss he was currently feeling was not just because he lost his child. Somehow the night he spent in Chloe's arms healed him. No, his hurt had more to do with the fact that he lost Chloe.

And then there was Lana. He wasn't entirely sure how to handle the Lana situation. On one hand there is no point in staying with her. The only reason he was going to make an honest woman out of Lana Lang was because he had no intention of having a bastard child.

But he knew if he had married Lana he would never get a chance to be with Chloe. So before he got her phone call he decided to forgo the marriage and dump the insipid brunette. He was willing to share custody of the child if it came to that. But there was no doubt that any judge from Metropolis to Gotham would hand over full custody to him. After all he is an established business man, as opposed to the unemployed, still in college Lana Lang.

He was at a loss on what to do now. He had visited her over the course of two weeks that Chloe's been gone. He just no longer bothered acting like he felt more than a touch of disdain for the girl. He inquired about her health and asked if she needed anything else. For the most part he felt more like a benefactor rather than a fiancé.

It won't be long now before she started to accuse him of abandoning her. Not physically but emotionally. And she would be right, only that he was never really tied to her emotionally; she was merely a means to an end, a way to hurt Clark Kent.

He had a feeling that Clark would be dropping by some time soon if the glares directed at him every time that they see each other were any indication.

The doors to his study opened just as if he willed them to.

"You need to work on your entrance because this barging in of yours is seriously getting old." Lex calmly stated as he gathered the pictures and set them aside.

"Chloe's coming home today." Clark blurted out.

"And why exactly would Ms. Sullivan's comings and goings be any of my concerns?" Lex raised his brow at Clark. He will have to call her security detail and ask why they haven't informed him of that fact.

Clark frowned at him and crossed his arms across his chest, "Do you think I'm blind Lex? I saw the way you were looking at her at the hospital."

"How exactly do I look at her?" He was really curious.

"You look at her the way you used to look at Lana"  
"Do I?" he shot him a sardonic look. He of course had no idea how he looked at Chloe, but the way he looked at Lana was a practiced expression.

"Stay away from her." Clark looked at him threateningly.

"I think you know me well enough to realize that I don't take orders, least of all from you." He shot back.

"If you think that Chloe would even express the slightest interest in you then you are crazy. She's better than that. So whatever scheme that you are devising I'm warning you if you even come five feet near her you'll be answering to me."

"This is new. Am I correct in assuming that you now hold Ms. Sullivan in higher esteem than Lana?" Lex looked at him in amusement.

"You and I both know that the only reason you would go after Chloe is because of how I feel about her." The farm boy glared at him.

"Such a sudden change of heart Clark, a few months ago you were so hopeful that Lana would take you back." Lex couldn't help but point out.

"This has nothing to do with my feelings for Lana. This is about Chloe and I know you're plotting something." He looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"It must be killing you, knowing that I am completely capable of stealing the woman you love. Is that Chloe's current position? Has she finally been promoted to being the love of your life? It's too bad Oliver Queen got to her first." Lex finished condescendingly.

"Shut up." Clark took a step forward.

"It must have been torture for you, seeing them together at the hospital. Watching Queen put his arms around her while you have to stand by and watch." Lex continued but somehow, in the middle of baiting Clark, he couldn't tell if he was talking about Clark or him.

"Shut up!" Clark repeated with more force this time.

"And then she goes away for two weeks with him. It must be pure agony, knowing that she's lain in bed with another man. Unless of course you are deluding yourself of her virtue." He sneered at the younger man.

"I told you to shut up." Clark finally crossed the distance between them and was just about ready to punch him.

'Saved by the bell,' Lex thought to himself when Clark's phone rang.

Clark took a step back at the interruption. He glared at Lex as he took out his phone from his pocket. His expression softened as he answered the call.

"You're back?" Clark grinned as he listened to the person on the line. Lex knew then it was Chloe. "Okay, I'll see you soon."

Lex remained quiet. Chloe's back. Now all he had to do is come up with a plan to get rid of Lana once and for all and win back Chloe's love.

"You would never win her over." Clark broke through his reverie. He looked at Clark impassively but a part of him felt like Clark was reading his mind.

"Lana may have fallen for your act but Chloe never will. She'll know that you are going after her because she means so much to me." Clark added arrogantly.

"Are you sure about that?" Lex countered bitingly.

"I am." Clark replied confidently.

"Do you really think so little of her that you'd think my interest in her is just to spite you?" Lex was positively glacial as he asked the question. He had no idea how Chloe could continue being the farm boy's friend, given that he seem to constantly underestimate Chloe's value.

"I know you Lex. Besides you ignored her for a year. Do you actually expect me to believe that you have an honest interest in her? The only reason why you would want her now is because I want her too." Clark replied arrogantly.

"Ever heard of the phrase too little too late Clark? For all you know she is already in love with Queen." Lex knew for a fact that she wasn't but he saw no harm in using it to take Clark down a notch.

Clark's expression hardened at his words, "Chloe loves me. She's loved me before him and she will love me after him."

"Such startling resolve for a man who has broken her heart too many times to count. Face it Clark, you wouldn't be here if you're not at least worried that I am fully capable of winning Chloe over." Lex finished sardonically.

"You won't. You forget that Chloe is a reporter. Her knowledge of you is vast and she'd never associate with someone with so much darkness in them."

Clark was walking out of the study but Lex was not about to let the farm boy have the last word, "A Luthor is not one to back down from a challenge, consider it accepted." He smirked at Clark's retreating back.

Kent stopped in his tracks and his shoulders stiffened at Lex' words but then he kept on walking.

His smirk widened as he realized that Clark just gave him the perfect excuse to publicly pursue Chloe.

He told her that he wasn't giving up on her. On them. He couldn't believe that he had Clark Kent to thank for giving him the opportunity to win her back.  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So thank you for the feedback. Hopefully you guys will enjoy reading this chapter...now on with the story...

**It Falls Apart**

Chapter 8

Lex was glad to be back in Metropolis. He turned his chair so he could face the view that his window afforded him.

The Metropolis skyline has always been a marvel to look at. From his seat he can see the globe atop the Daily Planet.

Her building. To him it can only be labeled as such. No one else had hungered for the place like she had. And he couldn't help the burst of pride at the thought that she was on her way to her dream. And that he never had to do anything to get her there.

Chloe Sullivan, after a two week vacation from the newspaper due to her injuries, is back at her 'home planet'.

After her return to Smallville she didn't waste precious moments staying at the cow town. He figured she only came back so she could see her farm boy, which was confirmed by the photographs that he received. She headed back to Metropolis and went back to her life, which is the Daily Planet.

Since he pretty much admitted to Clark that he would pursue Chloe just to spite him, Lex has already started his campaign for Chloe's heart: The Reunification.

She's been back at the Planet for three days.

The very first day she got back he made sure that his presence was felt.

He sent her sixteen peach blossoms, one flower for every day since she walked out of his life. He specifically instructed the florist to place his calling card where people can see it. That way they had no doubt as to who was sending the flowers.

He no longer cared about appearances. He knew by sending her flowers with his card in plain view that it wouldn't take the reporters at the newspaper to figure out what's going on.

The moment he got the call that the flowers were delivered he wondered how she would react, or if she was even the least bit interested in his choice of flower. But all he got in response was deafening silence.

The next day he sent her seventeen small pots of heliotrope. And still no response from her. The day after that he sent her eighteen forget-me-nots, he still got no reaction.

Today he sent her nineteen anemones. She probably won't be dignifying his gestures with a response but he won't let that stop him from pursuing her. He would buy out all of the florists in Metropolis if that meant she would receive flowers from him everyday until she returns to him.

It was all part of the plan; he had to get her to come to him. Sending flowers everyday would either break through her or irritate her enough that she would confront him, just to tell him to stop.

He was thinking of sending her tulips for tomorrow. She loves tulips. But he wasn't sending the flower just because they were her favorite. Red tulips meant a declaration of a powerful love, which is exactly what he felt for her.

The intercom snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Luthor the guest you've been waiting for has arrived." He could hear the slight tremble of his secretary's voice.

He rolled his eyes as he curtly told her to let his guest in and faced the window once again.

Maybe he should pay more attention to his own actions, if his secretary kept acting like he was on the brink of eating people, well that wouldn't be good for business at all. Then again Luthors' are pretty well-known for being ruthless businessmen, and what better way to show just how ruthless one can be than by instilling fear in his employees, but of course he never liked being compared to his father so maybe a behavior modification is in order.

"So you've been expecting me?" a cold voice from the door interrupted his thoughts.

Lex remained fascinated with the view. He would have to time everything.

"Stop sending me flowers. I know all about your nefarious plan, Clark clued me in." he could hear her walking towards his desk.

"Using Clark as an excuse to publicly pursue me won't work. I've made up my mind about us. There's nothing you can do to make me even reconsider." She sounded bored and that was something he could not accept.

He kept his back to her. "Are you even curious as to my choice of flowers?"

"Would you at least face me? And no I am less inclined to find out. I gave up trying to figure out what's going on in that mind of yours awhile back." She was obviously becoming irritated at his segue way, just as he wanted.

"Peach blossoms, they are sent to say 'I am your captive.' Heliotrope is a symbol of devotion, anemone unfading love. Tomorrow… I wanted it to be a surprise, but now that you're here I'll be sending you tulips, red tulips." Lex spoke casually as he continued to stare out the window.

Chloe scoffed at his words, "Symbol of a powerful love. Well if I'm successful today you won't have to send me flowers tomorrow."

"You know as well as I do that you won't succeed in convincing me. What exactly do you have against flowers anyway?" Lex was smirking; he knew exactly what she was going to say in return.

"I have nothing against flowers in general, just flowers that come from you."

Lex smiled, she can be predictable at times, and he savored those rare moments. "Flowers from me are just as good as the next guy. I'd even go on a limb and say mine are better."

She gave a short laugh, "It's not about the quality of the flowers, it has more to do with the fact that you have an agenda. By the way my deepest regret on your broken engagement, oh wait a minute! You're not a single man yet. Now you're practically announcing to the entire world that you are coming after me."

Sending flowers to a reporter of the Daily Planet, at the Daily Planet is comparable to announcing his intentions at Larry King Live.

"Actually I am. A single man that is. Lana and I had a long talk last night and we agreed that it just wasn't meant to be. She's on my private jet and on her way to Paris as we speak." 'Take that' he thought to himself. He made sure Lana was well-compensated for associating with him. It'll take her a while to come back. He told her to enjoy herself, even if it was at his expense.

"Typical. Shoving your problems under the rug." she retorted.

Lex finally turned his chair and kept his line of sight on his computer. "I look at it more as resolving our issues. You can call her yourself. She'd tell you that it was an amicable parting."

From the corner of his eye he saw her actually smile, "Amicable and Luthor in the same sentence? Will wonders ever cease?"

"Are we done here? As you can see I have a company to run." He finally looked at her and gestured to his computer.

"Your diversion will not work on me mister. I came here to get you to stop sending me flowers and I'll be damned if I don't accomplish my mission." She glared at him.

"You were the one who brought up my broken engagement." He pointed out.

She huffed, crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a measured look. "The flowers are pissing Clark off. And Oliver." She added Queen's name as an afterthought. It reassured Lex immensely; she remained detached from the relationship, a good thing in his book.

"So does that mean that you like it? Since you neglected to mention yourself in the list."

"This is not about me." She closed her eyes, in exasperation perhaps.

"I'm not sending you the flowers so you can give them to Clark or to Queen." Lex was amused; this was going better than he anticipated.

"You were only using the flowers to get me to come to you. You fail to realize Luthor that I know you better than the rest of the world. So it worked. I'm here. But not for long." She was looking at him directly.

He averted his eyes and fiddled with the computer. "I'll still send you flowers even after this quaint gathering."

"Well I don't want any flowers from you." She stubbornly replied.

"Tough."

Chloe looked at him incredulously. "Tough? That's all you got?"

"No means no Chloe." He gave her a warm smile.

"What will it take to get you to stop sending those damned flowers?" She scowled at him.

"Have dinner with me." She walked right into his trap; he refrained from smirking after all she hasn't said yes yet.

"I'm not having dinner with you." Was her disgruntled reply.

"Well then tulips for tomorrow then? And don't worry about finding out what the flowers mean. I'll just include them in the card. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed though, your instincts as a reporter would normally kick in…" he shook his head disapprovingly.

Chloe glared at him, but he had a feeling that she was thinking about what he said.

"I can't have dinner with you. Clark would go ballistic and he would tell Oliver even if they don't get along these days and then Ollie would fly back here. You are out for trouble Lex Luthor." She said warningly.

"I am out to get back the woman that I love." He retorted coolly.

Chloe merely raised her brow at his declaration. "And if it so happens that you get to spite the people you hate while you annoy me, so much the better?"

"I can count the number of people I've said that word to in one hand Chloe. Don't mock me. I'm not after you just because Clark got it through his thick head that he wants you. I wanted you long before he did-"

"See that isn't exactly accurate. After all he did ask me to go to the Spring Formal with him a few years ago. So that basically negates your entire argument, you only wanted me after my junior year, you know, during the summer of my incarceration?" Chloe interrupted him.

Lex gave her a look that screamed 'must we'. "I will not get into a discussion about the farm boy and how long he's been carrying a torch for you. I told you my terms, you refused. The flowers will be at your desk tomorrow morning before you get there."

"Can't we negotiate something else? How about we agree to an amicable parting, just as you and Lana had? I'll even throw in the 'we can be friends after all this crap' part." She looked at him hopefully.

"Friends Chloe?" he sneered.

"Yes. We can go back to being friends. It'll take a while but I can handle a friendship. It's this continued insistence on more that's bugging me." She countered forcefully.

"I regret to inform you that we were never friends. What we have far outweighs friendship. What we share will always be beyond friendship." He looked at her directly in the eye as he uttered the words.

Chloe let out a disbelieving laugh, "So what is beyond friendship? The random nights you were in need of a fuck?"

Lex got up from his char and marched over to where she was standing, "You and I both know that it was never just about sex. And for your information none of our nights were ever random, if I remember correctly the nights we actually spent together were carefully planned." He glowered at her.

"Lex-"

"No. I told you my terms and I am sticking by them. I am sick of constantly arguing with you about this." Lex gave her a leveled look.

"You started it." She said petulantly.

"Either you agree to go to dinner with me or I'll keep sending those flowers until you do."

"That sounds reminiscently like blackmail."

"I'm a Luthor Chloe." He answered back, as if that was explanation enough.

"Just one dinner?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, just one. But I reserve the right to another dinner should anyone interrupt us." Lex of course was just trying to see if she'll agree.

"You mean if Clark or Oliver interrupted us you get another dinner?" She was frowned at his general direction.

"I think it's only fair." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Nothing about this is fair Lex." She replied quietly.

"You have three men fighting for your attentions. You're right, nothing about this is fair." He nodded.

"Lex." She muttered warningly.

"I was merely stating a fact."

"Fine you have your dinner. Just tell me where and when." She spun on her heels and was all set to walk out.

"Actually you get to decide the when and the where." Lex called after her.

She had an annoyed look as she turned back around. "Fine Saturday."

"Lunch or dinner?"

"Dinner. Is that all?"

"Yes. And wear something casual?" he finally gave in and smirked at her.

"Casual?" she had her back to him once again.

Lex nodded and walked back behind his desk. "And Chloe," he waited until she faced him again. "Thank you."

She smiled at him tightly. "Don't let me regret this Lex." And she walked out.  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: So sorry for not updating so much here. Anyway, here's the next installment of...

**It Falls Apart**

Lex looked over his appearance one final time. Finding nothing wrong with his overall look he was poised to knock on her door when it opened.

"Lex!" Chloe looked surprised to see him.

"You look shocked that I'm here." He stated as he held out a bouquet of daisies to her.

"No, no. Okay let's go." She grabbed his arm, ignoring the flowers he held out for her.

"Don't you want to put this in water or something? And you don't even have your purse." He pointed out.

Chloe frowned at him but before she could react any further her door opened wider and right behind her was the one and only Clark Kent.

"Chloe, you don't have to do this." Clark blurted out as he glared at Lex.

"I second that motion." Oliver Queen also happened to be there.

'This is going to be fun.' Lex thought to himself. He planned on a stress free dinner date with Chloe. This was his chance to prove that being with him doesn't have to just mean angst and heart break. So now he'll have to play nice with the two idiots.

"Clark, Oliver." He nodded in their directions. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Chloe.

She merely looked at him in confusion. She probably thought that the second he saw the two men that he would immediately demand another date. And she would be right if only he weren't in such a conciliatory mood.

"She's not going with you." Clark stepped forward and blocked his view of Chloe with his body.

"I also second that motion." Oliver interjected once again.

"If Chloe does not want to go out tonight I'm perfectly willing to reschedule." He most certainly was not but he was trying to play nice with the jackasses.

"Does Chloe get a say in all of this?" Chloe stepped out of Clark's shielding body and interrupted the male posturing with an annoyed look on her face.

"Chloe we all know that Lex blackmailed you into going out with him." Clark countered.

"And you only agreed because you got sick of those damn flowers." Oliver added as he walked to where Chloe was, wrapping his arms around her waist.

For some reason no one has brought up the fact that he was only after Chloe because it would be an effective way to hurt Clark. It was far from the truth but somehow he expected Clark to use it against him.

So Lex refrained from reacting at all. Luthor mask firmly in place he smiled mildly at Queen's possessive gesture.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Oliver and then gently took his hands away from her waist. "I agreed to his terms. You both know I am not one to break my word."

"You don't have to go." Oliver insisted.

"Oliver's right. He can't force you into doing something that you don't want to do." Clark added.

"I'm not going to force myself on her, if that's what you are implying." Lex bit back acidly.

"I wouldn't put it past you." Clark countered coolly.

"And I want to go."

"I do not appreciate being painted as a monster." He shouldn't let Clark get to him or the evening would be a bust.

"So how exactly do we paint someone who would resort to blackmail just to get a woman to go out with him?" Oliver inquired with feigned nonchalance. Lex could see that beneath his cool demeanor that Queen was really despising the situation. Well, he wasn't the only one.

"Will you three just shut the hell up?" Chloe yelled at them.

Clark and Oliver looked at her, both with hurt expressions at being addressed in the same breath as him. Lex could not help but be amused. He heard her say she wanted to go, a fact that went unnoticed by the two idiots.

"I am going out with Lex tonight. And, shocker, I actually want to go." Chloe looked at the two superiorly.

They both had wounded expressions on their faces at her words.

"Why would you want to go out with him Chloe?" Oliver frowned at her.

"I just want to." She stubbornly replied.

"We talked about this Chlo." Clark muttered darkly.

"No you talked Clark, I listened. The only reason why I even bothered confronting Lex about the flowers is because you didn't like it. In fact this is your entire fault." Chloe crossed her arms across her chest.

Lex was about to suggest that they just go on their way but things just got interesting. He waited for Clark to respond to Chloe's accusation, sadly though Chloe didn't give him the chance.

"So for tonight I am Lex' date. And if either of you even thinks of following us and interrupting our dinner, well you'll just have to relive this moment next week." She concluded decidedly.

"Chloe-" Clark began.

"I believe the lady has spoken." Lex cut off Clark's reply.

"If anything happens to her…" Oliver trailed off threateningly.

"I'll protect her with my life." He nodded in return and he truly meant it. He'd give his life for her.

He offered the flowers to her again and he was glad when she accepted them.

"Clark be a dear and put these in water. Now you two play nice." She smiled at Clark and patted his hand and she did the same to Oliver. She then walked towards him and he offered his arm to her. Her brow furrowed but she then smiled and hooked her arm through his.

* * *

The elevator ride was filled with tense silence. It was as if as soon as they were out of her apartment all her certainty flew out of the window. Lex figured that when she was ready to speak he will hear from her.

It was only when they reached the car that she actually showed any emotion.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw which car they were headed for. Then she finally took notice of Lex' appearance.

"Are we in some alternate universe where Lex Luthor wears a pair of jeans, a grey shirt and a leather jacket? Oh and what the hell is going on with that?" she looked at the car incredulously.

Lex smiled in amusement, she reacted exactly the way he envisioned. "I believe it's called a Saturn hybrid."

She pulled away from him and looked at him strangely. "Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Lex Luthor?"

Lex smirked at her reaction, "It's a rental actually, drives pretty well, so I might actually buy one. The theme of this evening is normal."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Normal is highly overrated. So where exactly are we going? And why do I feel a little overdressed." She looked at him again and then she looked at herself.

"You're perfect." He allowed his gaze to travel from her face down to her shoes.

She was wearing a green sweater and a black knee-length skirt. He was a little wary of her high heeled shoes but he'd just offer to carry her if she didn't want to damage them. When she cleared her throat he looked back up at her face. She wore her hair the way she normally did and that was when he noticed them. The emerald earrings.

"You're perfect." He uttered again. She offered him a tentative smile when he opened the door for her.

Once he was inside the car she was looking at him curiously, "So normal is the watchword. Care to define normal Luthor?"

Lex started the car and offered her a small smile. He couldn't believe that the simple act of her wearing the gift that he had given her years ago affected him so much.

"Would it be too trite if I told you that it's a surprise?"

"Yes." She smiled back

"Then let's be trite." He nodded decisively. "So that would be no, you won't say anything about our plans tonight?" Her smile widened as she leaned against her seat and just let him drive.  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It Falls Apart

Chapter 10

"We're lost." Chloe muttered gravely from her seat.

The road was covered in darkness; the only light seemed to be coming from the moon, the stars and the headlights of the car. They have been on the road for a good hour. And it was an hour well-spent in Lex' opinion.

Chloe made numerous attempts to get information on their destination from him. Of course he managed to avoid answering and at the same time he made sure she was enjoying his company.

Until she said those two words.

"We are not lost." He replied coolly. It was one thing to pester him on where they were going; it was quite adorable actually. But for her to assume that he didn't know where they were going, well that was a blow to his ego.

"I know perfectly well where we are." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

Chloe huffed as she looked out the window. "When you said casual I didn't think we'd be going in the middle of nowhere. Are you sure you know where we're going?"

'Trying to win her over, make her fall in love with you. Breathe.' He was repeating the words in his head over and over.

"What inspired this idea anyway? Dinner in the middle of nowhere, are we having dinner at some dinky diner?" She was still so focused on the passing view that Lex couldn't see her face.

"The day I take you out to dinner at some dinky diner would be the day that the world ends." He scoffed as he kept his eye on the road. Inwardly he winced at his own tone; obviously his attempt at romance was failing miserable.

"You are so easy." Chloe chuckled as she turned to her side so she could face him.

Lex looked affronted at her words. "I am not easy."

Chloe smiled at his words, "I know you're not easy in that sense, mind out of the gutter Luthor. I meant it is so easy to get you all worked up. A few choice words and you're all terse." She put on a fake scowl as an attempt to impersonate him.

Lex couldn't help but stare at her, she was being playful. He expected her to bemoan her fate; after all she wasn't exactly thrilled when she said yes. But she was actually teasing him.

It was reminiscent of their days in hiding. He'd been able to tell her certain things about his life and whenever their talks put him in a mood she had been able to tease the frown out of him.

God he loves her so much.

His thought must have showed in his expression because she suddenly looked away shyly.

"How about I tell you what I think we're going to do for this dinner of yours?" She smiled at his curt nod. "I think we're going to have dinner at some secluded place that only you know about. Under the stars would be preferable, of course you'll have some fancy orchestra waiting for us, they'll start playing the moment we appear. Then some waiter would start serving your food of choice, something that I won't be able to pronounce."

She was looking at him expectantly when she was finished.

Lex allowed his gaze to settle on her, "Is that your definition of normal?" the corner of his lips quirked at her words.

"Normal for a Luthor." She amended easily.

"Did it ever occur to you that I was simply sticking to the very definition of normal?" he shook his head in amusement.

Chloe snorted at his response, "The day you stick to the very definition of normal is the day that the world would actually end."

"Well then, maybe we should hurry this dinner along, according to you Armageddon is coming." He pulled over at the shoulder of the road and the car came to a complete halt.

Chloe looked bewildered that they just stopped.

Lex got out of the car and walked over to her side and held out his hand to assist her out of the vehicle.

"Lex, this is the middle of nowhere." Chloe commented as she looked around skeptically.

He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk. He retrieved a huge picnic basket and then offered his arm to Chloe once again. She shook her head in disbelief but hooked her arm through his.

They walked through the path that led them away from the road. Still wrapped in darkness Lex felt Chloe tense up slightly and held onto him tighter.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I'm in a fairytale? Hansel and Gretel anyone?" Chloe muttered darkly.

"Hansel and Gretel were brother and sister." Lex replied in a disgruntled tone.

Chloe giggled at his answer.

And then there was light. Lamps were lit all over a part of the forest. It was an amazing sight, exactly the reason why he picked the location. A grove of trees encircled the area, as though to hide the small paradise from anyone's view and rose bushes were scattered all around.

Lex smiled at her as she extricated her arm from his and explored her surroundings. While she was fascinated with their environment Lex took out a blanket from the picnic basket and laid it out on the ground.

He watched Chloe pluck a flower from the bushes and look up at the sky as she fiddled with the rose. He wasn't lying when he told her she was perfect. She always had an unconscious grace about her. Her beauty to some may not be obvious, but to him she was incomparable.

He had the picnic all ready. He brought with him an ipod with tiny speakers attached to it, he smiled mildly as he thought about her earlier comment, so much for the orchestra. When he turned it on Chloe spun around and a look of pleased surprise was on her face.

A slow song was playing and he watched her as she walked towards him. "I still say this is far from normal." She smiled at him, her tone slightly mocking.

Lex raised a brow at her.

"I mean who else but Lex Luthor can afford to have this place surrounded by lamps, good call on that by the way, we wouldn't want to start a forest fire. And there is no hint of the cold night, at all. So there must be some heater around here somewhere." She smirked at him.

"I'll have you know that I've set up the place myself." Lex pretended to be offended.

"Liar."

"So I had a few people come out here to set the place up. Would you believe me if I told you I prepared the food myself?" Lex offered instead.

Chloe burst into laughter, "Lex if you're telling me that you made the food yourself, well we better walk back to the car and drive to the nearest fast food joint."

Lex looked sheepish as he replied, "I wouldn't risk our health. The chef made some salad and some lasagna."

"You really are taking this normal thing to an extreme, no fancy stuff. Lasagna huh?" She looked at him pointedly.

"Care to join me for dinner?" he gestured to the blanket before them.

Chloe nodded and accepted his proffered hand.

* * *

Dinner was going fairly well.

There were moments that silence reigned; both of them shooting covert looks at each other. But for the most part Lex was enjoying himself.

He briefly wondered what made her change her mind. Their confrontation before she left for Star City had an impact on him. He actually felt that it was over between them. But here she was now, laughing and smiling at him.

They talked about random things. It was as if they made a silent pact not to bring up their issues for the evening. Chloe's teasing mood remained. And Lex couldn't help but be pulled in by her charm, momentarily forgetting that he was the one who was supposed to be charming.

He took out the dessert from the basket and he saw Chloe's eye widened at the sight of the devil's food cake.

Chocolate will always be her weakness. Lex smiled smugly.

"Oh drop the superior attitude. I'm not the only woman in the planet who can't resist chocolate." She snapped at him good-naturedly.

"I would have to buyout a chocolate company in order to cater to your chocolate demands." Lex remarked as he cut her a piece of the cake.

She eyed the plate greedily and then shot him an impatient look when he refused to hand it over to her.

"Do you plan on letting me eat my cake?" she glared at him at his continued refusal to give the plate to her.

"Having your cake and eating it too? And people call me greedy." Lex muttered as he allowed Chloe to take the cake out of his hand.

Chloe shot him an amused look before stabbing her fork into the chocolate confection. He watched her as she closed her eyes, took a bite of the dessert and moaned appreciatively. Lex felt a surge of lust go through his entire body at her actions. Clearly it was neither the time nor the place to feel incredibly turned on by her actions.

Lex shifted uncomfortably as she continued to be oblivious of his discomfort. He stabbed his own cake viciously and tried to keep his desire for the woman before him in check.

At her continued moaning Lex cannot help but think that she was doing it on purpose. He glared at her as he ate the cake, not at all enjoying the dessert as much as she obviously was.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of numbers and figures to keep him from becoming fully aroused. Lex tried to busy himself with thoughts of the stocks that he invested in. But out of nowhere a vision of Chloe's naked form slathered with cake while he licked the chocolate off her body entered his mind.

'Fuck' Lex cursed inwardly. The last thing he needed was a raging hard on. Not when the entire point of this entire dinner is to prove to Chloe that he wanted more than sex with her.

Chloe was looking at him expectantly when he opened his eyes. He raised a brow at her in return.

"I said I want some more." She looked at him strangely.

"Quoting Oliver Twist now are we." Lex inhaled deeply as he cut her another piece.

"Do you think an accent would get me a piece of cake any faster?" She asked archly.

"You have a dreadful English accent." He answered dismissively as he handed her the plate.

"So the mere thought of my use of an English accent is enough to spur you into action. Good to know." She grinned at him in return. Lex remained quiet as he watched her eat. Chloe was no longer moaning as she ate the cake and he didn't know whether he was relieved or disappointed.  
TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here's another update of It Falls Apart.

Lex picked up the phone absentmindedly. He was so focused on his task that he didn't even notice that his secretary neglected to inform him on who the caller was.

"Luthor."

"You said you weren't going to send me flowers anymore." The voice on the phone uttered without greeting.

Lex couldn't help but smile upon hearing her voice. He turned away from the computer so he could give his full attention to Chloe.

"First of all it's flower, singular. And second, I wanted to thank you for your delightful company last Saturday." He could her hear chuckle at the end of the line.

"Just one Lex? You're not going cheap on me are you?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"You sound like you're on your way out." Lex can't help but comment he could distinctly hear her movements through the phone.

"Oh yeah, I need to go on a coffee run."

"Coffee at the Planet is that bad?"

"Not just bad, horrendous. So I guess I better get going…" she trailed off.

"Are you sure there is no decent coffee around there Chloe?" He succeeded in keeping the amusement from his voice.

"Positive Luthor. I've been working here for more than half the year. I think I'd know if there's good coffee around here." She snapped at him.

He could hear people grumbling from the background. "Is there a reason why your colleagues sound incredibly disgruntled?"

"I'm not sure- Oh crap there's a coffee cart in here, complete with a barista." She replied distractedly.

"A coffee cart? At the Daily Planet? There's probably a line already." This time he didn't bother hiding his amusement.

"Yeah. But the guy's refusing to serve anyone-" Chloe was cut off by someone shouting 'Sullivan get over here.'

"Is everything okay there?" Lex finally asked when he didn't hear Chloe for a full minute.

"What the hell Lex?" Chloe finally responded, albeit breathlessly.

"What's wrong now?" He pretended to be a little impatient.

"You almost sparked a riot." He could hear the laughter in her voice.

"How could I possibly do that when I am right here at Luthorcorp?"

"Dave, that's the coffee guy, refused to serve anyone until he served me. And he has orders to stay here and fulfill my coffee needs." She sounded positively giddy at the prospect.

'That's all he better fulfill,' he thought to himself and then almost choked on his own coffee at the realization that he was jealous of a barista.

"And you think I have something to do with what's going on there?"

"Oh come on Lex, accept credit where it is due." Chloe retorted happily.

"I believe I am not the only billionaire who is interested in you Chloe. Queen could very well be the one who's responsible for that coffee cart." He countered coolly.

She was quiet for awhile. "No. This is all you Lex. Oliver wouldn't think of doing this because I told him how much I hated grand romantic gestures."

"And he believed you?" He relaxed upon hearing her answer.

"Oliver's just listening to what I told him." She replied hesitantly. "It's too bad though, the coffee's going to be gone soon. I think everyone from upstairs has heard of your gift. I've never seen so many people at the basement in one time." She sighed sadly.

"I don't think so. I gave specific instructions that the coffee would be an endless supply until you're done for the day." Lex mentally applauded his foresight. Sending free coffee at the Daily Planet would set back an established Starbucks for a year.

"Well I have to say that this is a whole lot better than flowers." He could tell from her voice that she was smiling.

"I thought it would be." He saw his phone blinking at another line and he breathed in deeply since he would have to finally let her go. "Chloe, I have to go back to work. Enjoy your coffee."

"Thank you Lex. And I had a wonderful time too. Last Saturday I mean." She declared with such sincerity. "Bye Lex."

"Goodbye Chloe." He waited until she hung up before doing the same.

* * *

Lex was in the middle of dictating a letter to the chairman of a company he was interested in investing in when the doors to his office opened with such flourish revealing none other than Oliver Queen.

He nodded to his secretary to let her know that they would continue after he took care of the source of the disruption. She scrambled out of the office, anxious to leave the brewing confrontation between two powerful men.

"Have you been taking lesson from Clark on how to make a dramatic entrance?" Lex asked dryly.

"You've proven your point." Oliver ignored his question.

"And what point would that be?" he asked disinterestedly.

"You made your point that you're fully capable of charming Chloe. Now leave us alone." Queen continued arrogantly as he sat down on the chair before Lex' table.

Lex raised his brow at his competition. "So you believe Clark."

"That you are only after Chloe because he wants her for himself too?" Oliver actually smiled at him.

Lex nodded imperceptibly.

"I believe that is only half of the reason why you are pursuing her." Oliver's smile turned into a glare.

"And what would be the other half?"

"It's not difficult to figure out Luthor. Clark may not have the resources to find out a lot of things about you but I do. I know that you've had a security detail on Chloe since her senior year. And that the rate of unemployment of bodyguards has increased because of you." Queen shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was merely ensuring her safety." He was not about to give Queen the full disclosure on his relationship with Chloe.

"Six men are always on her tail. Sometimes you even have a dozen, not that it helped that much. She certainly has the propensity to get into a lot of trouble." A fond smile graced Queen's face. "You only had two or three on Ms. Lang, and it was only when she became pregnant with your child."

"Do you have a point besides the fact that I am wasting my money in having a security detail for Chloe?" He was still holding back on any possible reaction that would give away his deep feelings for Chloe.

"I have no objections on the fact that she is considerably safer with the two of us watching out for her. I do have a problem with the idea of you having an actual attachment to her, rather than just the desire to spite Clark." His expression hardened at his own words.

Lex smirked at him in return and said nothing.

"You're not out to prove a point are you? You actually want her for yourself." The disbelief in Queen's eyes was enough to make his day.

"I believe Mr. Queen that you have overstayed your welcome. After all you did not even bother with an appointment." Lex stated leisurely as he got up from his chair, quite prepared to toss him out of his office.

Queen remained rooted to his seat.

"Is there anything else?" Lex crossed his arms across his chest and glared at the other man impatiently.

"Yes there is actually. I'm in love with her. And I will fight for her tooth and nail. Just so you know." Oliver finally stood up.

"I'm actually flattered that you are unduly threatened by my interest in her. But you seem to be forgetting someone else entirely. Clark Kent has been and will always be the biggest threat to anyone who has expressed any interest in Chloe. Ask Jimmy Olsen. I believe he would have a lot to say in the matter." Lex was proud of himself, not sounding at all bitter as he yet again brought up the topic of the damn farm boy.

"He's not much of threat these days Luthor. He may think he is but he's not. Not really." Oliver declared confidently.

"Then you are more of a fool if you actually believe that." Lex turned his back on Queen and looked out the window, his eyes automatically seeking out the Daily Planet.

He saw Queen shake his head from the window as he finally turned around and walked out of the office.

Lex wondered if there was any truth in what Queen said. Clark not being a threat to anyone who is interested in Chloe is just too difficult to imagine. He had lived behind the shadow of the younger man far too long.

He knew how much Chloe valued Clark's friendship; her loyalty for the boy is boundless. Something he desperately craved for himself. He inhaled deeply as he imagined what it would be like to come first in Chloe's eye.

It was time to start phase two of The Reunification. Oliver was supposed to be back in Star City, but for some reason the other man returned to Metropolis. If Queen didn't view Clark as a threat, obviously it was Lex that held that title for Queen. And Lex can't help but feel the utter satisfaction at the knowledge.  
TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here's another dose of It falls...hope you guys enjoy reading!

It Falls Apart

Chapter 12

Lex mentally prepared himself for what was about to happen. He looked out the window and wondered for the nth time if this was a right move. Then nodding decisively, he opened the door and stepped out on the sidewalk.

He attracted the attention of a number of people. All probably wondering what would compel Lex Luthor to be at that particular building.

He took one more fortifying breath before he walked into the Daily Planet.

As he entered the building there were even more stares that darted in his direction. He strode purposefully to the stairs that would lead him directly to her.

He knew that there were only two possible outcomes of his visit. She would be either pleased that he was there, or angry at his presumptuousness. He was really hoping for the former.

As his foot reached the last step it was as though the entire room was put on mute. An overwhelming silence settled on the basement of the Daily Planet. The only flurry of activity was coming from the object of his affection and a bumbling junior photographer. Lex' eyes narrowed at the sight of Jimmy Olsen following Chloe around like some pathetic pup.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I really can't have lunch with you today, even if it's a 'just friends' lunch. I have to man the tip line. And I really don't think it's a good idea." He heard her tell the boy, she was obviously struggling to be patient.

"Come on Chloe. It's just lunch. No strings attached. I really want us to be friends." The boy's voice held a distinct whine to it.

Lex can't help but be annoyed that the two did not seem to notice the silence that filled the room, making their conversation the only noticeable sound around.

He walked over to where she was and stood behind her in silence. Jimmy, who was about to say something, looked like a gaping fish as he stared over Chloe's shoulder.

"I can't. Rain check?" her voice held a hopeful tone.

Instead of answering though Jimmy just kept staring at him.

"It's such a shame that you are unable to tear yourself away from here to partake in a nutritional activity." Lex remarked dryly as he shot a look of dismissal at Olsen.

Olsen was obviously having difficulty understanding his message. The young man remained rooted to his spot.

Chloe, however, spun around upon hearing his voice.

"What the hell?" her brows furrowed upon confirming that it was really him.

"Not exactly the greeting I was hoping for but it'll have to do." His lips quirked slightly.

At his words she broke out into a small smile. "What are you doing here Mr. Luthor?"

He allowed his eyes to convey the warmth that he was feeling upon being graced with her smile. He was amused at her continued pretense. He had it on good authority that practically everyone at the building knew that their relationship was anything but business. It was only because of his influence that the news of his pursuit of her remained quiet.

"I'm here to take my favorite reporter out to lunch." He replied as he allowed his gaze to go back to Jimmy who puffed out his chest determinedly.

"Chloe has too much going on to be taken out to lunch." The photographer interjected.

"I believe your name isn't Ms. Sullivan." He looked at Olsen pointedly.

She glared at him and then offered a smile to Jimmy. "I really have so much stuff to do. But Ms. Kahn would probably kill me if I allow this opportunity to interro- I mean interview Mr. Luthor escape my grasp."

Lex smirked at her slip, interrogate; she really was a quick wit.

"You would really rather have lunch with him?" Jimmy looked crestfallen and Lex magnanimously felt sorry for him.

"The day that lunch with you becomes newsworthy would be the day that she would pick your company over mine." Lex couldn't help the jab upon remembering that younger man was pestering Chloe before he intervened.

Chloe's shoulders stiffened at his words. "I'm sorry Jimmy. We can have lunch tomorrow. I promise." She faced him and nodded imperceptibly.

She grabbed her purse and looked at him expectantly. He placed his hand at the small of her back and guided her towards the stairs. He looked back one final time and waved to the silent crowd, who was still watching his every move. At his gesture it was as if they were all brought back to life.

"Mean." She hissed at him as they walked out of the building.

"Was I?" he asked blandly.

"Yes. And since when did you have a favorite reporter? Aren't reporters the bane of your existence? And you know this little rendezvous could very well end up in tomorrow's papers. Unbelievable! Showing up at the Daily Planet." She was muttering quietly as he opened the door to the limo for her.

"I take it you are displeased at my attempt to be spontaneous." He commented stiffly as he followed her into the car.

"Spontaneity. More like ambush." She scoffed.

"Would rather go back to the basement?" He was starting to see the downside of the outing.

Chloe looked at him oddly and rolled her eyes. "Actually you got there right in time. I was right about ready to throttle Jimmy."

"And you were calling me mean." He relaxed at her admission.

"So now that we had the ambush over with, where exactly are we going? And I hope we're not going in the middle of nowhere again." She smiled at him teasingly.

"This is supposed to be a spontaneous day out. Planning would entirely defeat the purpose." He answered wryly as he shrugged out of his suit and pulled on a suede jacket. He toed off his shiny black leather shoes and put on a pair of loafers. Finally he pulled out a cap from a compartment beside him and set it on top of his head.

"What's going on?" Chloe gave him a confused look with a degree of amusement.

"I have to try and blend in if we don't want people following after us." He felt a little stupid at his outfit, but the delighted look on Chloe's face was enough to offset his displeasure.

"So very covert ops of you." She grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes at her as the limo pulled into an alley. "Pick us up at Metropolis Park in two hours Jacobs." Lex said through the intercom.

Lex got out from the car and offered his hand to Chloe who took it without comment.

They walked side by side as they joined the busy people of Metropolis. In an effort to keep her from being jostled by anyone Lex wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body. Chloe gave him a questioning look and he merely raised his brow at her, challenging her to do something about his actions, she merely shook her head and leaned against him.

He stopped them in front of a McDonald's.

"You've got to be kidding." Her brows furrowed at his choice of restaurant.

"Are you trying to tell me that you are too good to eat at McDonald's?" He smirked at her teasingly.

"No. No, no. I just can't imagine Lex Luthor eating at McDonald's." She bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

Lex rolled his eyes at her, "We're buying the food here. We're eating at the park. And can you not say my name out loud? The entire point of this getup is to keep people from interrupting our excursion."

They stood in line and Lex can't help but be impressed at the number of choices that the place offered.

"So what are you getting?" Chloe looked up at him with her blinding smile.

Lex' brow furrowed, he had no idea what to get. There were too many choices. He kept the look of discomfiture from his face, knowing that Chloe wouldn't hesitate and call him on it.

"I believe I'm at a loss." Lex replied offhandedly.

"Is that Luthor code for you need help?" Amusement was written all over her face.

He grunted in return, which prompted Chloe to giggle helplessly.

"Well, the double cheeseburger is good, the fries too. And the chicken selects are tasty, the chicken nuggets not so much. You can also get a quarter-pounder, or maybe a spicy chicken burger, or a filet-o-fish." Chloe rattled of the menu.

"That narrows it down." Lex remarked sarcastically.

Chloe sighed in exasperation, "How about we get some chicken selects, and two double cheeseburgers? That way we get the best of both worlds. And fries of course. And maybe two McFlurries for dessert."

Lex nodded stiffly, feeling completely out of his element, but Chloe seemed to be enjoying herself, his only consolation.

They gave their order to the girl in front of them. And when she told them the how much their food cost, Lex could not help the curl of his lip. He couldn't fully comprehend that lunch with Chloe only set him back $23.56. He took out his billfold and handed the girl a hundred dollar bill.

The girl looked at the bill blankly and then back at him. He raised his brow at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry sir, we can't take bills over twenty." The girl was apologetic.

Lex' lips tightened at her words. The hundred dollar bill was the smallest denomination he had. For obvious reasons he can't pay with his credit card. It would attract more attention to them.

Chloe was openly laughing at him as she took out her own wallet to pay for their lunch. He stood next to her rigidly as she gave the girl the money. The girl in turn tried to hand back the bill to him. He quirked his brow at her and then looked at Chloe. It made him feel a little better when the girl got his message and handed the money to Chloe.

She was still reeling from her laughter that she just took the money without comment. And once she realized what she did she automatically gave it over to him.

He eyed her quietly as he refused to accept the bill. She huffed haughtily and tucked the money in his front pocket unceremoniously.

Chloe led them to an area where a couple of people were filling up on drinks as they waited for their number to be called. He was still dumbstruck by her action that he merely stared at her as she rolled her eyes at his continued stoicism.

"So what's your poison? Root beer? Regular coke or raspberry ice tea? Or maybe sprite?" she asked him as she filled her cup with coke.

"What do you recommend?" She gave him a look of derision. "Seriously Lex, how can you not make up your mind? It's just a drink."

"Root beer?" He asked her in return.

Chloe sighed and got him his drink. Their number was called and she looked at him expectantly. His shoulders stiffened as he walked back to the counter and got their food.

It took them all of ten minutes to get to the park. Chloe was back to teasing him for what happened at the fast food place. And Lex basked in her presence, even if it was at his expense.

They sat down at one of the benches and she took the bag of food from him.

She smiled at him as they ate. "So how far are you going to take this?"

He raised his brow at her as he took a sip of his drink. "How far am I going to take what?"

"This entire thing you have going on. You can't mean for this to continue indefinitely." She was looking at him curiously.

"Just come out and say it Chloe."

"You are trying to date me aren't you?" At his nod she continued, "So the fact that I'm seeing Oliver doesn't bother you?"

He eyed her speculatively. "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"You always have a choice Lex. Or you make sure you have one." She murmured quietly.

"Not this time. Not when it comes to you." He allowed their eyes to lock.

She sighed at his words. "Clark just added himself in the mix."

Lex frowned at her words. He knew it was only a matter of time before Clark wormed his way into the situation completely. "And you let him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know anymore. He just asked me out and I guess I said yes."

"You guess?" He shot her a sardonic look.

"So yeah, now I definitely have three guys after me." She uttered in a defeated tone.

"You don't sound too happy about it." He observed offhandedly.

She put down her half-eaten burger and sighed again. "Funny how life works sometimes, if someone told me four years ago I would have Clark Kent, Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor all interested in me, I would have had them committed."

"Chloe-"

"We are so fucked up. Is your time machine almost done? Maybe you can go back in time and fix this already."

"It's-"

"There are nights when I wish that everything would just end already. I just want something to ease the pain…to stop the confusion. I always knew what I wanted in my life. And for the last two years it was you. Just you." She played with the straw of her drink.

"I never meant to hurt you." Her dark mood was rubbing off on him.

"Yeah, that's you, never meaning to hurt anyone. Sometimes I think you only do the things that you do to hurt yourself."

"Does it matter that I'm trying now?" He took her hand in his as he tried to ignore the truth of her words.

"I don't know." She looked up at the sky.

"Maybe this is good for you. Maybe having the option to see other people would let you know what you really want." Lex wanted her to vehemently proclaim that he was the one she wanted.

"Lex-"

"I'm serious. On some days I think this is my punishment, for the way I've hurt you, on good days…I think of it as my redemption. I want you to decide that I am the one for you. And if you have to date Clark and Oliver in order to come to that conclusion then I would bear it." He wanted her to know that he was being sincere. He raised his free hand and caressed her cheek tenderly.

She froze at the contact. "I love you Chloe. I know that with complete certainty now. This may be the time for you to figure out how you really feel about me."

She remained quiet until it was time for them to go.  
TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Here's another update of It Falls...

It Falls Apart

Chapter 13

Lex slammed the door as he entered the penthouse.

He's been slamming doors for the last two weeks but he didn't care. Most of the servants knew not to bother him when he was in a mood. And he was definitely in a very dark mood.

It has been two weeks since he had lunch with Chloe at the Metropolis Park, two fucking weeks since he last saw her.

Whenever he called her she either doesn't pick up or she already had plans with Clark or with Queen.

'Clark and I are going to the movies', 'Ollie has tickets to a concert', 'Clark planned a picnic', 'Ollie is taking me to New York to see 'The Producers'. Those have been the constant words out of her mouth whenever he tried to move forward with his campaign.

He would have stomped his feet in frustration but he is Lex Luthor. It wouldn't do to be undignified.

The two idiots were tag teaming him. He knew it with complete certainty. But what frustrated him the most was the fact that she was letting them. He knew he practically told her to keep dating them all at the same time. But he was included in the 'them'. He should have known that Clark and Oliver would purposefully exclude him.

'Bastards' he thought to himself as he marched over the bar.

He picked up the scotch slowly. He hasn't had a drink since Chloe broke things off with him more than a month ago. He has been so intent in his pursuit of her heart that he didn't really need to drink.

But tonight he felt like he really needed something to take his mind off of her.

A loud knock on the front door kept him from satisfying his drinking needs. He scowled at the scotch as he put it down.

He was going to fire someone from this building. No one's informed him that someone was coming up. At the mood he was in he may very well fire everyone in his employ.

He yanked the door open and was dumbstruck.

"Hi." Chloe was smiling at him hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked without greeting her.

"Where are your impeccable manners Lex? You could at least let me in." She chided teasingly.

"I thought you had plans tonight." He was still unsettled by her presence that he was actually being a bad host.

Chloe scowled at him, "If you don't want me to be here just say the word."

It was as if the fog in Lex mind finally cleared. "No. Pardon my manners. Your arrival was unexpected." He replied as he allowed her inside his house.

"You can say you were surprised Lex. No one's going to hold it against you." She countered brightly.

The dark mood he was feeling earlier was completely turned around at her arrival.

"I thought you were supposed to be out with Queen tonight." He commented cautiously.

"I was, but now I'm not. So I'm here. Ms Manners would totally be all over your case right now. How about a little help here?" Chloe looked at him expectantly.

That was when he noticed the bags that she was carrying.

Chinese food, she brought with her Chinese food. He took the bags from her and walked to the kitchen. She followed after him and Lex can't help but remember the nights during the first few weeks of her freshman year. He would make a special trip to Metropolis just so they could spend some time together.

"Did Oliver cancel on you?" His eyes narrowed at the thought. He had no intention of being a second choice. He endured it with Lana because it was necessary. But he knew he would never be able to accept it if he was Chloe's second choice.

"Nope. I told him I needed some alone time." She answered as she grabbed an egg roll.

Lex raised his brow at her answer. He placed a couple plates on the table and helped himself to some of the food.

"I'm surprised he accepted such an excuse." He commented wryly.

"After spending majority of the two weeks in his company he could hardly blame me. Add the fact that Clark has been the same way…" she shrugged.

Lex nodded understandingly. "So you decided to spend your alone time with me?"

"No, I told them I needed some alone time so I could be here tonight."

His lips quirked at her reply, he's been trying to pin her down for a date but all to no avail. He was glad that she took it upon herself to take the time to be with him.

"I'm flattered." He smirked at her.

"You should be." She nodded condescendingly.

They ate quietly for a long moment. He kept his gaze fastened on her, as if trying to convince himself that she was truly there with him.

"So why exactly did it take us two weeks to share a meal again?" she asked out of nowhere.

Lex frowned at her question, "You seem to forget that you were the one who had plans every time I called."

"But you've got to admit that you usually have better timing. So I'm placing the blame entirely on you." She countered.

"You were the one who can't seem to say no to the two idiots." He snapped coldly.

Her brows furrowed at his reply. But then she started to smile, "Is that how you call them in your head? The two idiots?"

Lex remained stoic. He was glad that she seemed amused at his situation, particularly since moment that he was unable to see her was pure agony.

"I'm glad you find the fact that I haven't been able to spend any time with you in the last two weeks vastly amusing. I stupidly thought I was one of the men that you were supposed to be dating." He stated sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Charming Lex. This is exactly what I hoped would happen when I came here tonight."

"What exactly did you hope would happen tonight?" he countered acidly.

"Well for one thing I wasn't expecting the cold shoulder. For another I was going to set up a schedule to make sure that the…two idiots would stop excluding you from the situation." She pushed her plate away as she talked.

Lex felt his impatience dissolve at her words.

"How do you do it? How can you still think of me after everything I've done to you?" It was a question he's asked himself ever since they had the dinner in the middle of nowhere. He marveled at her ability to still treat him the way that she has, despite all the crap that he had put her through.

"Simple. I'm a better person." she answered artlessly.

He nodded at her answer.

"So I basically came up with the solution of our scheduling problems. Since there are three of you, I figured my best bet is if each of you guys get two days out of the week. You get the first pick." Chloe was smiling, she obviously expected him to contradict her comment about herself, but was pleased that he agreed instead.

"How generous of you." Lex said in amusement.

"I thought so." She nodded sagely.

"Why do I get to pick first?"

"Because Clark and Oliver deliberately set up the last two weeks to keep you away from me. The least I could do is to try to make up for their transgressions."

"It's not your fault Chloe."

"But it didn't exactly stop you from me blaming did it? That's why you were all cold and mean earlier." She really did know how his mind works. It would have been a scary thought if she was like the other women from his past. But Chloe was different. Always was, always will be.

"I'd like Wednesdays and Saturdays please."

Chloe giggled upon hearing his answer. Lex frowned at her reaction.

"You know you sound like you were ordering from a drive-thru." She grinned happily at him.

"I wouldn't know how to do that." Lex used a cold tone, knowing that it would only add to her amusement. He was right. At his reply Chloe gave in and just laughed.

"So how about a movie?" she looked at him through her lashes when she finally calmed down.  
TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Another chapter of it falls, more angst ahead...

It Falls Apart

Chapter 14

Lex groaned at the noise. He reached out blindly and finally found the source of his annoyance.

"Luthor." he grumbled through the phone.

"What the hell?" was the response that he received.

He opened his eyes at the words of the caller and tried to get up from his precarious position on the couch. He couldn't believe that he slept in the den, on the couch instead of spending the night in the comfort of his bedroom.

"What are you doing with Chloe's phone?!"

Clark Kent. That was the person on the other line. And from there everything seemed to click in his mind. She was the reason why he was on the verge of falling off the sofa, if it weren't for her possessive hold on his arm he probably would have fallen off. He closed his eyes again and savored the moment. It's been awhile since he was able to be so close to her without her guard up.

"Lex!" Clark barked loudly, causing Lex to wince. Hopefully Chloe won't wake up at the racket that the farm boy was making.

He gently disentangled himself from Chloe's arms and left the room so she wouldn't be disturbed by the call. From the looks of things Clark would be barking over the phone. A lot.

"If you did anything to her I swear to god Lex-"

He was basically ignoring what the younger man was saying but at those word Lex snapped to full attention, "Chloe is safe and sound Clark. For your information she sought my company and not the other way around. Maybe if you and Queen did not go out of your way to keep me from her she wouldn't be here tonight."

"I'm picking her up. Oliver and I will be at the pent house in half an hour." Clark said stubbornly.

"You will do nothing of the sort. It's three am, do you honestly want to wake her up just so you can snatch her from me?" he snapped back bitingly.

"Listen Luthor, I'm picking her up. Either wake her up or let her sleep through everything. I don't care. I will not let Chloe spend a minute more in your company." It would appear that Oliver snatched the phone from Clark to put his two cents on the situation.

"You can try." he countered acidly.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." with those words the idiot hung up.

Lex looked at the phone and tried to control the rage boiling within him. He had two choices. He could either make sure that neither of the two can get into the building, ensuring Chloe's continued presence in his penthouse. Or he can just let Chloe go. He marched back to the den and found her still asleep.

He had another choice, he can let her decide for herself.

He sat back on the couch and indulged in a little bit of staring. He had no idea when he could get the chance to see her this way again.

As always, he was mesmerized by her. He couldn't stop himself from touching her. He took her hand in his and felt her hold onto him instinctively. He let their fingers intertwine and Lex couldn't help but feel the rightness of the moment.

He kissed her cheek as he tried to take his hand from her. But she refused to let go, tightened her grip instead. He smiled mildly at her gesture, hoping that she would be this clingy when she was awake. Surprised to see that she actually was.

"Hey." she smiled up at him sleepily.

"Hey."

"Where did you go?" she was still smiling at him, and Lex felt an intense desire to keep her smiling.

"I love you." he placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Her eyes softened at his reply. She sat up and freed her hand from his grasp. He was momentarily disappointed until she grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. He was shocked at her action, it took him awhile before it registered in his mind that she was kissing him.

Instinct then took over. He allowed her to set the pace, simmering in his desire to deepen the kiss. Her mouth descended against his, moving with such tender intensity. She parted his lips with her tongue urging him to respond and he can't help but kiss her back.

He kissed her like a man dying of thirst, she was his water. He kissed her with intention. He kissed her the way he never had before and they have shared many a kisses. But this was different. He never want it to end. He wanted to prolong the contact. Forever. For always. He wanted to be the only one kissing her. Not Clark. Not Oliver. Just him.

His kiss became brutal at that thought. Punishing her, for something that she may have or have not done. Chloe merely moaned at the change. He pulled away abruptly when the thought was fully realized. She may very well be kissing Clark or Oliver. Or worse both of them.

They were both breathless when they parted and Lex tried to pull away from her completely.

"Don't. Don't ruin this. And no I haven't been making out with either Clark or Oliver." she tightened her hold around his neck.

Lex' jaw tightened at her words, not completely believing her. Not when she admitted that she's been with Oliver, in every sense of the word.

Chloe buried her face against his chest, he knew she could hear the pounding of his heart. She looked up at him and he knew. She still loved him.

This time he initiated the kiss He lowered his head and their lips met. Softly. Gently. Apologizing for his brutality. Begging. Wanting. Needing. Her. Just her.

"God I love you." he murmured as he kissed his way to her neck. Chloe gasped at the contact and tilted her head back to grant him better access.

He could feel everything at her touch. She was quietly telling him of her devotion. To him. No matter how many times she claimed that she couldn't be with him again her touch told him a different story. He felt the silent joy spread from his heart throughout his entire body.

He repeated the words. Over and over. He felt like he couldn't say it enough. He loves her. With his entire being. He was hers, she made sure of that. Lex knew then he would die, if she ever left him again. And he was scared shitless at the thought. But he wouldn't change it for the world.

Lex had pulled Chloe to his lap so that she was straddling him. Knowing that the moment was a culmination of not being this close to each other for months at a time. The moment was unplanned, unexpected. He had no idea when he woke up that morning that he would be holding her so close. And he had no intention of ever letting her go.

Until the pounding of the door interrupted them.

Chloe was in a daze when they parted. Lex figured he was pretty much in the same condition. He growled at the insistent knocking. He completely forgot that Clark and Oliver were coming to pick her up.

"That must be Kent and Queen." he sighed heavily as he uttered the words.

"W-what? What are they doing here?" Chloe's brows furrowed at his announcement.

"They thought something happened to you. I stupidly answered your phone, thinking it was mine." Lex closed his eyes as he tried to control his baser instincts.

"Fuck." Chloe murmured as she climbed off his lap and tried to straighten her clothes, which Lex couldn't remember touching.

"My thoughts exactly. They want to take you home." he muttered uselessly as she looked for her shoes.

"Stupid idiots. Who do they think they are thinking that they can just barge in here? It's not like I can't take care of myself. Damn it!" she cursed loudly since she did not find what she was looking for.

Lex smiled at her ranting. And then held up the pair of shoes she was looking for. She smiled at him weakly as she took them from him. He had finally gotten hold of himself that he got up from his position. He was headed for the door when he felt Chloe grab his arm.

"Lex, what happened a few minutes ago-"

"Chloe if you say that it never should have happened I will have to contradict you, vehemently." his shoulders stiffened in anticipation of her words.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I was going to say that it was nice. And if it hadn't been for the interruption…things would have definitely escalated beyond…that. And as much as I've…enjoyed…that I prefer if we take it slow." she looked at him determinedly. "But that doesn't mean that we can't do…that again."

Lex looked at her with such affection. "I wouldn't mind if we do…that again either." he applied the very term that she used.

She let out a choked laugh at his remark. He held out the door for her with flourish and followed after her. He shed the triumphant mood that Chloe had put him in, as he prepared for what could very well be an ugly confrontation with Clark and Oliver.

The pounding at the door did not diminish since it first penetrated his consciousness. If nothing else it became more insistent for every passing second that it went unanswered.

Lex wondered briefly why he was paying so much for a staff that wouldn't even answer the damn door, then he remembered that it was three thirty in the morning. Even servants have their limits.

He held Chloe back by the arm, a silent message that he was going to open the door and not her. She frowned at him but stepped back.

Lex opened the door to the two men who were scowling at him with such ferocity.

Oliver stepped into the penthouse without waiting for an invitation.

"Where is she?" Clark blurted out as he did the same.

"She is right here." Chloe answered tartly.

"We're taking you home Chloe." Oliver muttered as he moved towards her.

"No!" she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Chloe-" Clark reached out a hand to her.

Her eyes narrowed at the gesture.

"How dare you two barge in here? What the hell were you thinking? Coming here to take me home. I am perfectly capable of getting home myself. I don't need an escort." She huffed angrily.

Lex just moved out of the range of her fury and watched the scene before him with the slightest bit of amusement.

"But Chlo-" Clark tried again only to be cut off again.

"No. There is no room for buts. It's not enough that you two have become the center of my universe in the last two weeks. You had to take this away from me. A night away for myself."

"But you're not by yourself Chloe. You're with him." Oliver stated with derision.

"You don't get to dictate who I can and cannot spend my time with. I thought we all came away from the situation with the knowledge that I am dating all three of you. It's not like I asked for this. You must not think that this is what I want." she was shaking her head in her attempt to convince all three of them of that fact.

"Then choose. Choose someone." Clark emerged from his silence.

"Clark-"

"I love you Chloe. You're my best friend, my confidant, you're my constant." Clark smiled at her as he took a few steps towards her.

"I may not have known you for as long as he has but I'm in love with you Chloe." Oliver spared a glare at Clark's direction.

"But how-"

"It's not difficult to love you Chloe, and unlike some people it didn't take me years to realize just how much you mean to me. I love you. Because you're you. You are an amazing woman and I know that if I don't fight for you I'll regret it for the rest of my life." Oliver was looking at her intently.

After Queen's heartfelt confession the two men looked at him expectantly. He merely raised his brow at them.

"I don't break under peer pressure." he offered as an explanation.

"You don't belong in the same category as we do Lex. Why don't you just take yourself out of the equation? It's not fair to Chloe, it's not fair to us. We actually love her." Clark countered with such hate.

"You actually think you have me figured out don't you Clark? Well you don't. Just because I don't feel like confessing my feelings for Chloe in front of you doesn't mean I care for her less." he replied coolly.

Oliver and Clark just shook their heads in disgust.

"So Chloe, choose. If you don't want the confusion, end it now. Pick someone." Clark switched gears as he uttered the words in a pleading tone.

"He's right. It's not fair to us. You're dangling us along." Oliver assumed the same stance as Clark, arms folded across his chest.

"Fair? Is it fair that you want something from me that I may never be able to give you?" she shot Oliver an accusing look. "Is it fair that you only realized that you really want me when you found out that everyone else wanted me?" she shot to Clark.

She tore her gaze away from the two idiots and settled her eyes on him, "Is it fair that you only realize how much I meant to you when I-" her entire demeanor changed, she was no longer angry. Her entire form conveyed such profound sadness.

Lex stiffened at her words. Knowing that their secret was finally coming out in the open.

"What do you mean by that? What did she mean by that?" Clark looked between the two of them in bewilderment.

"They have been together since your senior year Clark. Lex has been using her even before he used Lana." Oliver's expression hardened.

"Chloe…" Clark looked at Chloe, begging for an explanation.

She shook her head, "He didn't use me. He loved me. He loves me." she uttered with such conviction.

"Do you really believe that Chloe? This is Lex Luthor we are talking about. He will only hurt you." Clark was becoming angry.

Lex shot a cold look to Oliver and walked over to where she was. "Chloe-"

"I-I have to go." She moved away from his touch and headed for the door.

Clark moved to follow her, while Oliver looked on with a grim expression.

"Don't. Don't follow me. I just want to be alone. Just leave me alone." Chloe said the words brokenly as she left all three of them staring after her.  
TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Male bonding...sorta...

It Falls Apart

Chapter 15

Lex was furious.

He focused on controlling the overwhelming urge to beat the shit out of the two men who were standing before him. He didn't know who he hated more. Clark looked like some wounded dog. Oliver just looked grim. He can't help but think that they've all brought it upon themselves.

He wanted to stamp his foot in frustration. He could not believe what a difference a few minutes could make.

It almost felt like his moment with Chloe at the den was merely a figment of his imagination.

"I'm giving the two of you thirty seconds to get out of here. Otherwise I'll have my security toss you out of my building." Lex glared at the two of them.

Clark became an entirely different person at his words, "No."

"No?" he raised a brow at the farm boy's response.

"No. You are going to offer us a drink. And then you will tell us all about your secret relationship with Chloe. Make the drinks as alcoholic as they come. I don't think I can bear to hear anything you have to say while I'm sober." Clark looked at him expectantly.

"I don't owe you any explanation." Lex spat out with such anger.

"No, you may not owe me. But for Chloe's sake you'll give me the answers I need." Clark retorted arrogantly.

"I don't see the point to this entire conversation. What happened between us is none of your business." he countered icily.

"You may not owe Kent any explanations. But you will tell us what went on between the two of you." Oliver interjected.

"I will?" he looked at the other man with such disdain.

"You will. Because if her reaction is anything to go by her feelings for you, for some reason, runs deep, deeper than what she feels for either of us." Queen gestured to Clark.

"I love Chloe, if I'm going to lose to you Lex, I would need some form of reassurance. If you don't provide that, I'll make sure you never get to have her." Clark added with such conviction.

"I don't need your validation. The only person who needs to know the depth of my emotions is Chloe herself." Lex answered bitingly.

"Do you really think I believe you when you say that you love her? You are incapable of loving someone other than yourself. You said it yourself, you only went after her because I want her too." Clark shouted at him, he knew that he was being goaded into saying something.

Lex marched over to the boy scout. "You really are deluded aren't you? You still think this is all about you. Did it ever occur to you that everything I've done was because of Chloe? Did you think I went after that insipid Lana Lang because I wanted something you had? I went after her because I wanted you to feel a little bit of what I go through every time Chloe runs out on me because you needed her. For the last two years that we've been together you Clark fucking Kent are the biggest obstacle in my relationship. You consistently go to Chloe when you need something. You never think that maybe she have a life outside of you. And she did. Yet she would always sacrifice our time together at one call from you. So pardon me for not wanting to tell you anything about our relationship." he felt an overwhelming disgust with himself at allowing them to see his biggest weakness.

Clark was wide-eyed at his declaration.

"She actually thinks that I did everything because of you Clark, she never stopped for a minute to think that I did everything out of spite and the source of it all was her. Only her. I'm so in love with her and yet I endured the fact that she fucked you." he darted a dark look at Oliver. "And that she's giving you another chance after the many times that you've broken her." he said to Clark.

"I know I've made so many mistakes when it came to my relationship with her. But I love her. So I would rather share her with the two of you than lose her completely." Lex left the two idiots and headed for his study. This time he poured the scotch without much thought. After three glasses he was feeling a little better about his explosion.

"Care to share?" Queen was leaning against the door frame.

"Not particularly. Besides, I'm already sharing the most important person in my life with you." he sneered in response.

"Regardless, after listening to such an impassioned speech from you I deserve a drink." Oliver walked to the bar and ignored his glare.

Clark also walked in without invitation.

The two idiots seem to be doing a lot of that lately he thought to himself. He too poured himself a drink. Clark winced visibly at drinking his finest scotch. He and Oliver shared an amused look before they remembered that they had an adversarial connection.

The three of them were all slumped in different corners, all probably reflecting on the fact that they were all in love with the same woman. Chloe Sullivan. Chloe Sullivan-Luthor. Chloe Luthor. Lex repeated her name over and over again in his head, that he missed what Oliver said. He shot the other billionaire a questioning look.

Oliver rolled his eyes at him, "I was asking when you first realize you were in love with her."

"Is that question specifically for me?" Lex gulped down another glass of scotch.

"It's for all of us. Since we all did declare that we love her." Oliver was studying his own glass intently.

"I've always loved her." Clark proclaimed loudly.

At his dubious look Clark sighed, "I've always loved her. She's my best friend. But I knew I was in love with her when I saw her smile at Jimmy." the way Clark said the name Jimmy was filled with disgust.

"That's it. After years of knowing her you decide you're in love with her is when she smiles at someone else?" Oliver rolled his eyes at the youngest man.

"There was something about her smile." Clark looked blankly into the air.

"She does have a wonderful smile. Made me feel like I was the only one in the world when she smiles at me." Lex nodded agreeably as he filled his glass for the tenth time.

"Her smile." Oliver got a glazed look as well.

"But I knew. Every time I see her with Jimmy I get this twist in my heart." Clark shook his head, and Lex felt that the farm boy was trying to clear his head.

"Multiply your twists to infinity and that's exactly how I feel whenever you are around her." he commented offhandedly.

"You only wanted her when her world stopped revolving around you." Oliver declared accusingly at Clark.

"Yeah, maybe. But if the idea of Lex and Chloe being together is actually driving me to drink, then I think I have real feelings for her." Clark retorted stubbornly.

"You do. But you were so focused on Lana." Lex stated simply.

"Lana." Oliver uttered with such disdain.

"Lana's an insipid brunette. Once you go blonde you'll never go back." Lex smiled in amusement. He saw Oliver still looking at his glass with such concentration, he started looking at his glass as well trying to figure out what was so fascinating about it.

"Lana's very pretty. But not much for conversation." Clark nodded vigorously.

"Like you're much of a deep conversationalist." Oliver scoffed.

"Chloe, she's a talker. Liked to say what's on her mind. Constantly kept me on my toes. Verbal judo and all that shit." he contributed magnanimously.

"So you guys never answered." Clark reached for whiskey this time.

"Never answered what?" Lex looked at Clark expectantly.

"W-when you love her. You discovered that you're in love. With Chloeeeee." Clark answered after he downed the whiskey.

"I knew the moment she told me that she accepted me. All of me, the good parts and the bad parts too." Oliver began.

Lex watched the Clark sober up for a second, long enough for the two men to exchange meaningful looks. He couldn't help but feel that he was missing something important.

"She told me that she had decided that enough's enough, no idea why she said that. But then she said that we should try dating." Oliver picked vodka as his new poison.

Lex let out a grunt, each of the two idiots were drinking his alcohol quite freely. Oliver was no longer bothering with a glass, neither was Clark.

"She's amazing…the one time we made love…she did this thing with her tongue." Queen looked lost at the memory.

"I taught her that." Lex nodded sagely, knowing what exactly what Oliver was talking about. Then something about what Oliver said was bothering him.

"That's not fair. I never." Clark's tone was whiny.

Lex laughed at his reaction. Oliver started laughing as well.

"Shut up!" Clark tried to get up but fell flat on his ass.

"I taught her everything she knows." Lex proclaimed proudly. 'One time' Lex tried to sit up at the thought. Chloe was only with Queen once.

"And you'll never lay a hand on her in that manner. Ever. She's mine." Lex declared giddily. He briefly thought that maybe he should stop drinking.

"She's not your." Oliver sounded annoyed.

"Yeah. She's not yours. She'll kill you if she heard you." Clark was laying on his back.

"No she won't. She knows I'm hers." Lex shook his head and then regretted his action when everything became blurry.

"You really do love her don't you?" Clark seemed mystified at the thought.

"Luthor loves Chloe." Oliver uttered in singsong as he took a swig of the vodka.

"I do. I love her." Lex nodded agreeably.

"Your voice cracks when you say you love her." Clark observed from the floor.

"Does it?" Lex tried to raise his brow at the farm boy.

"Yeah. Makes me think I have no hope." Clark shook his head sadly.

"She said your name." Oliver blurted out, "When I was watching her sleep, she said your name. Made me wonder a lot."

"She always does that. Asleep she still thought of me. Did it all the time." Lex nodded again.

"No hope for us now." Oliver shook his head regretfully.

"No hope." Clark echoed morosely.

"Your fault." Oliver sloshed the vodka in Clark's direction.

"My fault?" Clark was blinking rapidly.

"Had to make her choose." Oliver slurred angrily.

"You agreed." Clark shot back petulantly.

"Now she'll choose him." Oliver spoke derisively.

"Why would she choose him?" Clark asked all confused.

"Didn't demand she choose. Patient asshole." Oliver said just before nodding off.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks for the lovely reviews. Here's another chapter...an admission of something...

It Falls Apart

Chapter 16

Lex woke up with a pounding headache. He tried to open his eyes only to be greeted by the sunlight that escaped the draperies of his study.

He took a few minutes to fully compose himself. It wouldn't be the first time that he had such a hangover. When he finally opened his eyes again he was able to adjust to the brightness that the day offered.

He found himself holding onto an empty decanter of his finest scotch. The memories of the night before came rushing back.

Lex was so close in winning Chloe over completely. If it hadn't been for the two idiots he would have been waking up in her arms.

Speaking of the two idiots Lex looked around his study and found that he was alone. He smiled grimly, glad that the two were gone. From what he can remember Oliver and Clark got into some sort of argument. He can't help but wonder who left first, or if they left together. He scoffed at the thought.

Now is the time to find out what he has to do with the Chloe situation. She walked out on him the night before. Well, walked out on the three of them but details.

He could faintly remember Clark, or was it Oliver, asking him to say when he finally realized he was in love with Chloe. Clark said something about a twist in his heart when he saw Chloe with the Olsen boy. Oliver said something about Chloe wanting to try dating the other billionaire.

Lex never got to answer, he figured he must have been drunk when it was his turn. It was a good thing too, he wouldn't be able to take waxing poetic about Chloe in front of his two competition.

He got up from the chair and marched to his room. If he had to resolve the situation with Chloe he had to do it while he was alert. A shower and a cup of coffee is in order.

* * *

He strolled into the kitchen hoping that the aroma of coffee was not a figment of his imagination.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks. 'Damn' he thought to himself. She sure has a habit of surprising him time and again.

"I brought coffee and some pastries." she offered a cup to him with a small smile.

He walked over to her and pinched her arm.

"Hey!" she frowned at him as she rubbed the spot that he pinched. He allowed his hand to run over the bruised flesh but she merely slapped his hand away.

"I just wanted to see if you were real and that I wasn't dreaming." Lex smiled at her wryly.

"Aren't you supposed to pinch yourself?" she gave him an annoyed look.

"After what happened last night I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again." he uttered quietly.

"I didn't leave because of you." she snapped at him.

"Could have fooled me." Lex said coldly, remembering that she avoided his touch.

"I had a momentary flashback." she smiled ruefully.

Lex looked at her blankly. She was there, right in front of him, smiling but he can't help but feel that she was about to say something huge that could very well tilt his world out of balance.

"Clark reminded me how capable you are of hurting me." she walked back to the table and reached for her own cup of coffee.

"Chloe-" he took a few steps so he could be closer to her.

"I know what you're going to say. And I know that you would mean it. You'd never hurt me again. But there are no guarantees right?" she smiled at him sadly. "I didn't leave last night because of that. I just had to get out. I felt like everything was closing in on me."

"I can't say that I blame you. You had three men demanding that you pick someone." he brushed away her hair that was covering her face.

She shook her head, "You didn't do any demanding."

"I had no right to." he stated simply.

"Actually out of all the three of you, you had the most right to ask me to choose." She sighed deeply.

Her words did a lot to allay the fears that were plaguing him the second she walked out the night before.

"But." he looked at her expectantly.

"Last night was the breaking point. I can't keep seeing three men all at the same time. What was I thinking?" she shook her head slowly.

Lex nodded at her words.

"I feel like I have to get away. Clear my head." Chloe looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Get away from me or from the situation?" his lips tightened into a straight line as he waited for her answer.

"I'm not going away to get away from you." she rolled her eyes at him. "I just want to go and gather my thoughts. Being in the same city as Clark and Oliver is detrimental to my psychological wellbeing."

"I'm glad I'm not included in that list." he breathed in deeply as he waited for the other shoe to drop.

"I know what I'm going to do Lex. I just need time to explore the ways on how I should go about it." she looked at him helplessly.

"I understand." he answered after a long silence.

"Do you really?" she touched his arm tentatively, she smiled when he did not move away from her touch. "Because if you don't I can take the time to make you understand."

Her last words were uttered with such condescension that he had a hard time believing that she would actually take the time to explain it to him.

"So where are you going?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Gotham." she answered hesitantly.

He almost choked on the coffee he was drinking at her answer. Gotham City meant Bruce Wayne. She already exhibited her complete ability at snagging two billionaires. It's not much of a stretch to believe that she was fully capable of getting Wayne as well.

"I'm going to visit my dad. It's been awhile since I last saw him." she smiled wryly.

"How's he liking the job at Wayne Enterprises?" Lex inquired politely. He was hoping that she would give him a clue on the possibility of her meeting the other businessman

"He loves it. He told me that Bruce Wayne is not very hands on like you were but he lets his employees do their thing. Apparently the billionaire playboy act is a pre-requisite for your kind." she smiled at him.

He was relieved at her answer. It would seem that the likelihood of an introduction between her and Wayne was infinitesimal.

"It's good to hear that he likes it there. Gotham is a bit dreary, even for me."

She laughed at his statement. "Dreary, that's one word to describe Gotham. Dad said it's a veritable hellhole but that it's part of the Gotham charm. The crime rate is constantly on the rise. I'd love to be a reporter there if The Planet didn't exist."

"I don't think The Daily Planet can do without you Chloe." he said with such sincerity.

"You can be charming when you want to be. I think the Planet can do without their lowly intern." she nudged her shoulder against his.

"I don't think you will stay a lowly intern for long." he commented as if it was a given.

She positively beamed at his words.

"So how long will you be gone for?"

"A week."

"Do you have a way of getting there?"

"Plane."

"You informed the newspaper?"

"Yep."

"You told Clark and Oliver yet?"

"Nope."

"Planning on telling them anytime soon?"

"Nope."

"You chose me didn't you?"

"Yup." Chloe's brow furrowed when she realized what he did. She slapped his arm at his manipulation.

"So you picked me." he smirked at her in return.

"Not fair! You did that on purpose." she frowned at him.

"Of course I did." he admitted magnanimously.

"Still…" the scowl on her face remained as she stewed in her anger.

"If you picked me then why do you need to go?" Lex took her hands in his and looked at her seriously.

She sighed heavily at his question, "I need to get away so I can think of a way to break it to Clark and Oliver."

"And you can't do that here?" he eyed her speculatively.

"I also want to see my dad. I was thinking two birds in one stone." she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"And when you get back?" he looked at her intently.

"When I get back…we'll be you and me again. Only out in the open this time." she bit her lip as she waited for his reaction.

"You and me. Lex and Chloe version 2.0?" he smiled mildly at the thought.

"You have been hanging around me too much if that's how you're referring to us." she commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Chloe," he waited until he was looking directly into her hazel eyes. "It's going to be better this time. No more games, no more manipulation. I need you to know that."

"What? No I love you?" she gazed at him teasingly.

"I love you Chloe Sullivan. And I won't fuck this up." he declared with such conviction.

"A declaration of love and a curse word. What more can a girl ask for." she smiled her wide smile at him and before Lex could get a word in she kissed him on the lips chastely. "I'll see you in a week." she let go of his hands and slapped him on the butt as she walked out.

Lex was torn between laughing and following after her. He watched her go, knowing that she needed to come to him in her own terms. He can wait a week.

TBC

AN2: How much would you guys be willing to bet that Bruce would fall for Chloe too? Just something to think about.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thanks to those who reviewed...now one with the story...

It Falls Apart

Chapter 17

Lex slammed the newspaper down the table. He didn't think he should wait any longer.

Chloe Sullivan, love of his life, object of his desire, has been gone for two days and he wanted nothing more than to fly to Gotham City and take her back to Metropolis.

Two days. She's been gone two days and somehow her pictures were already splashed all over the society pages of the Gotham Gazette. And she just happened to be in the arms of the greatest playboy that ever lived.

If Lex had a reputation for being such a womanizer, Bruce Wayne was even worse than he was. And he had it on good authority that Wayne was particularly fond of blondes.

Lex pushed back his chair and stared out the window of Luthorcorp. He should never have dismissed the possibility that Chloe would managed to catch the attention of Wayne. He just wanted to believe that she would not try to complicate the love square that she already had going on.

"Mr. Luthor a Mr. Kent is here to see you."

He glared at the interruption. The last thing he needed was Clark Kent hounding him. He told his secretary to let the farm boy in, after all the idiot did take the initiative to actually go through his secretary before barging into his office.

Lex managed to slip on the ever reliable Luthor mask just before the doors opened and then closed again.

Clark strolled into the office as if he owned the place, which only served to further infuriate him.

"Is there a particular reason why you're here Clark?" Lex quirked his brow at the younger man.

Clark looked stupefied at his question. "Oliver told me to meet him here."

"I don't recall arranging a meeting with either of you." he remarked dryly.

Before they could get any further into the conversation the doors once again opened. Revealing an irate Oliver Queen. Lex mentally applauded the other man's grand entrance while he smirked sardonically outwardly.

"Did you see this?" Queen asked without even greeting either him or Clark, he was holding up the Gotham Gazette.

Clark had a blank look on his face while Lex remained impassive.

"She didn't even tell us she was going to Gotham." the other billionaire grumbled as he handed the paper to Clark while he made a beeline to Lex' bar and poured himself a glassful of vodka.

Lex simply shrugged at the statement while Clark gawked at the photograph of Wayne and Chloe, standing outside the Wayne Manor. Apparently the other billionaire held another one of his charity balls.

"She's at Gotham!" Clark's eyes were practically popping out of their sockets.

"And she never bothered to tell any of us." Oliver added after he gulped down the entire contents of the glass without thought.

"Actually she's just there to visit Gabe." Lex interjected with a hint of superiority.

"She told you she was going?" Lex didn't think that it was possible that Clark would be even more surprised but he was obviously wrong.

He nodded imperceptibly. He wanted to shout that Chloe picked him and maybe if they had come a day earlier he would have done just that. But after seeing the paper he wasn't so sure.

"If she's only there to visit her dad then why the hell is she on the society pages of the Gotham Gazette?" Oliver gestured to the paper with his refilled glass. "In the arms of Bruce Wayne no less?"

"You will have to ask her." he answered quietly.

"She didn't even tell me she was going away." Clark remarked quietly. The farm boy's entire demeanor reminded Lex of a sad little boy.

"And why would she tell you that she's going and not us?" Oliver demanded.

"As I said, you'll have to ask her." Lex tried to keep himself from rolling his eyes.

"She picked you didn't she?" Clark's eyes narrowed at his own words.

"Does that look like she picked me?" he gestured to the paper. He really wanted to say 'hell yes', but as the minutes ticked by he can't help but feel a little doubt creeping in.

"Then why did she tell you?" Clark prodded further.

"She probably didn't. He has a security detail on her remember? That's probably how he found out." Oliver rolled his eyes at the farm boy's reaction.

Clark seemed to have calmed down at Oliver's words. Lex turned his back on them and stared out the window.

He had no idea why the two idiots would bother coming to his office. It's not like they were a team or anything. They were competing against each other. That one night of male bonding was not enough to convince him that they were working together. And the fact that he won, not that it was a contest, was another matter entirely.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Oliver gestured to the newspaper.

"We need to go to Gotham and get her." Clark suggested with such ferocity.

Lex turned and faced them, "And when we get there how do you suppose she'll react?" he raised his brow at the farm boy.

"We'll figure it out." Clark glared at him in return.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we competing against each other? All in pursuit of Chloe. Why would you think I would even consider such a misguided attempt to get her back?" he asked Clark icily.

"Do you not see this?" Oliver picked up the paper and waved it in his direction. "You know as well as I do that Wayne is considered lethal in getting women into his bed."

"Funny the same could be said about you. And about me as well. Yet Chloe is clearly missing from my bedchamber and yours for that matter, despite our reputation." he declared arrogantly.

Oliver and Clark glared at him at his words. Oliver was obviously hostile because of the fact that he would casually dismiss their old classmate, while Clark was once again reminded of the fact that he was the only one in the room who never had such an intimate connection with Chloe. A fact that he was decidedly relieved to know.

"Bruce likes blondes. You know it, I know it. And if she continued to be in his presence it won't be long before she is completely seduced. She might not come back at all." Oliver was practically shouting at them.

The other man's words only served Clark into further panic.

"We have to get her back. We have to go to Gotham." Clark insisted in his grave tone.

"No we don't. Chloe walked away from the situation for a reason. The three of us ganging up on her sent her to Gotham. She needed this space and I will not be the one to disrespect her wishes." he shot back coolly.

"Then you are a fool. Clark's right. We have to get her back here. This is where she belongs." Oliver folded his arms across his chest and looked at him stubbornly.

"I'm not the one going on a fool's errand am I? You two go ahead. Pressure her into coming back. But I guarantee you that this will blow up spectacularly in your faces. Chloe needs to come back here in her own terms and not yours." he informed the two casually as he sat back on his chair.

"Whatever Luthor." Oliver shot him one final glare and stomped out of the office.

"I know her Lex. She wouldn't just run away from a situation. That's just not the Chloe I know." Clark uttered quietly as he too turned to go.

"You don't know her as well as you think you did. After all you didn't know of our relationship until two years later. I wouldn't be using that as an excuse." Lex retorted dismissively.

Clark just shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Lex picked up the paper from his desk. "What are you doing?"

The photograph merely looked back at him.

He studied the picture with more care. She looked amazing. She fit right into the world of the rich and famous. Of that he never had a doubt. She probably won the hearts of the vapid and maybe that's exactly why Bruce Wayne was smiling at her with such open admiration.

The expression on her face told him enough about the situation. She probably asked Wayne if she could get an interview. There must have been the usual banter between billionaire and reporter. But her smile was not the wide smile he had been graced with before she left. Her smile was strictly professional. The knowledge was enough to offset his desire to do just as Clark suggested.

Bruce Wayne on the other hand looked positively charmed by her. The smirk on his old friend's face was a rare sight. He ran a hand over his scalp, Bruce looked positively smitten. And he could hardly blame him. After all he was just following the trend of his fellow billionaires.

Too bad nothing will come off it.

He trusted Chloe. He knew she wouldn't go back on her word. She told him that they will be together when she got back and he believed her. With every fiber of his being. A simple remembrance of her touch just before Clark and Oliver interrupted them confirmed his beliefs further.

She loves him. She may not have uttered the words yet. He knew it would take more time before she was ready to tell him that she loved him. But he was willing to wait. And work for those words. He still had a long way to go. He would have to constantly remind her of his devotion.

He wasn't under any illusions that just because she wanted to be with him that all their issues would disappear into thin air. Life was not a fairytale. He would have to consistently prove to her that he had no intention of being with anyone else. He would have to express his commitment to her, to them, every moment of everyday. He was fully devoted to doing just that. For the rest of his life.

Lex leaned back on his chair. Maybe it's time to make a trip to Switzerland.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Almost there...the end is almost here! Thanks as always for the feedback.

It Falls Apart

Chapter 18

Lex walked directly to his desk, knowing that the fax he needed was waiting for him.

His trip to Switzerland took longer than he expected but he eventually got what he needed. He went straight to Smallville. The only reason why he was staying in Metropolis was so he could be close to Chloe and since she called him days earlier to tell him that she was going directly to Smallville once she got back from Gotham he figured he should preempt her visit and just be there when she got back.

More photographs of her and Bruce Wayne appeared over the course of her stay at Gotham. There were even speculations on the nature of their relationship. One columnist even went so far as to suggest that Chloe Sullivan had become Wayne's newest conquest. There was more intrigue when Oliver Queen appeared in the picture.

He was glad he was out of the country for three days. It gave him the perspective that he needed. It stopped him from going after her. She gave no hint as to how the situation between her, Clark and Queen played out. Not that he'd asked.

She was supposed to get back tomorrow.

Lex sat down on his desk as he scanned the memo. Not that his mind was the matter at hand. He was…there was no other word for it, he was excited to see her. After seven days of being unable to see her, touch her, he can't help but feel incredibly eager to be with her.

"There must be something wrong with you." the words caused him to look up so fast he knew that he would have a crick in his neck for a week, that is if he doesn't pay a visit to a masseuse .

He closed his eyes at the sight that greeted him. It was the only way he could keep himself from showing any sign of exasperation.

"You used to be so aware of your surroundings. This is just unacceptable." the person he least expected to see at that exact moment stood up from his couch and walked over to his desk.

"I have no excuse." he agreed mildly.

"Damn right you have no excuse!" was the chiding response.

"I have a lot in my mind." he countered with a hint of exasperation.

"Figured as much. A woman?" the question was asked with such condescension.

"Isn't it always?" this time he didn't even try to hide the roll of his eyes.

"Who would've thunk? The great Lex Luthor mentally incapacitated by a woman."

"When you put it like that it certainly sounds appalling." Lex tried to look indifferent.

"Is she worth it?" the query was posed with such curiosity.

"The answer to that is an unequivocal yes." he declared with such conviction.

His unexpected visitor plopped down his lap unceremoniously. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

Lex smiled at her words. By now he wasn't at all surprised at her appearance. She seemed to thrive at popping up when he least expect her.

"I missed you." Chloe whispered to his ear just before placing a chaste kiss on his closed mouth.

Lex looked at her curiously. "I missed you too." he uttered after a long moment.

She eyed him suspiciously, "You don't look too happy to see me."

"I wasn't expecting you." Lex nodded as he admitted his first thought.

"I kinda like catching you off guard." she grinned at him as she encircled her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to his body. "I surmised that little fact."

She only smiled in return and laid her head against his chest. She sighed, in a way that Lex could only qualify as happily.

"You're here a day early." he commented quietly.

"Are you not glad to see me?" she pulled back and looked at him critically.

"Of course I am." he answered immediately. "I was merely making an observation."

"I think you're fishing." she raised a brow at him.

"I am not particularly fond of that sport. Try another metaphor." Lex pulled her back to her previous position.

"You want to know what happened in Gotham." she uttered in a put upon voice.

"I don't have to know." he said with such honesty.

And he really didn't. She was right there with him in that instant. Whatever she did at Gotham led her to be with him at that exact moment. He had no intention of breaking the moment by demanding to know the details of her trip.

"You're certainly being agreeable." Chloe commented archly.

"I'm just glad you're here." he uttered quietly.

Chloe's expression softened at his words. "I'm glad I'm here too."

Lex could no longer help himself. She was right there, sitting on his lap. He could hardly be blamed for losing control. He groaned when she shifted slightly. Without much thought he grabbed the back of her head and crushed his lips against hers.

Chloe let out a startled gasp before eventually surrendering to his lips' ministrations. He fitted his lips against her ever so gently. He wanted to revel in the moment. It had been a week since he was able to feel her against him and even longer before that. He felt her tongue touch his tentatively. At her action he couldn't help but surrender to his baser instinct. As their tongues dueled Lex was became increasingly aroused. He knew if he didn't stop anytime soon they would end up in bed together. And he had no problem with that. But Chloe might.

At that thought Lex tore his mouth away from hers and she let out a whimper of protest. He held back the chuckle that threatened to burst. He wanted nothing more than to engage in more pleasurable activities with Chloe but he couldn't help but think that she arrived a day early for a specific reason. And it had nothing to do with sex.

He tried to catch his breath but Chloe was squirming in his lap and tracing a finger over his lips. He caught her hand in his and gave her a stern look. She smiled at him innocently.

Lex cleared his throat in an effort to get his control back. He strategically placed his arm around her waist and a hand under her knees and stood up abruptly. Chloe squealed at the sudden action and grabbed onto his shirt so she wouldn't fall.

"A little warning would have been nice." she huffed at him crossly.

He only smiled in reply and proceeded to walk over to the couch. He released his hold on her when she was sitting comfortably on the couch. He took a seat on the coffee table, maintaining some distance but close enough so their knees were touching.

"Why the relocation?" she asked him grumpily.

Lex frowned at her, "You know exactly why."

"I suppose you want to talk." she hung her head resignedly.

"You are here a day early so we could talk aren't you?" he looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah but I wanted to at least make out before we did the Q and A." she eyed him reproachfully.

Lex let out a chuckle at her expression. "You have to learn to control your hormones Chloe Sullivan." he told her superiorly.

"Says the man who just planted one on me." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Point taken. But you do want to talk don't you?" Lex edged closer towards her.

Chloe nodded conciliatorily. "I suppose you have a lot of questions. And I know you're going to say that you don't need to know everything that happened at Gotham." she told him before he could interrupt. "But the truth is I want you to know. I Ineed/I you to know."

He nodded to indicate that she had his full attention.

"The first day I arrived in Gotham I met Bruce Wayne. Dad, somehow he always gets to meet the big boss, so as usual he bragged about me." Chloe had a fond smile on her face.

"I believe I got the same orientation on all things Chloe Sullivan on my first day at the plant." he smirked at her indulgently.

"Anyway, we met and he asked me if I would accompany him to a charity ball. My dad had other plans so he basically said yes for me." she looked at him helplessly. "I did tell Bruce that I had someone waiting for me here."

"Bruce huh? First name basis on the first day I bet." Lex leaned back and gave her a measured look.

Chloe smiled widely at his comment. "You chose to focus on that detail. I just told you that I told him that I was in a relationship with you and you nitpick on the fact that I called him Bruce."

"No, you actually said that you had someone waiting for you. Did you happen to mention me by name?" he folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her answer.

"No! I barely know him. I just told him that so he wouldn't try and you know…" she wrinkled her nose as she trailed off.

His stance relaxed at her answer. She had a point. Bruce Wayne did not qualify as anything other than an acquaintance, despite the newspapers' suggestions to the contrary. He would have to make it a point to mention Chloe by name the next time he talked to Bruce, just so his old friend know in no uncertain terms that Chloe was spoken for.

"So did he actually try anything?" he asked glibly. If he heard that Bruce tried to make a move on her, let's just say he wouldn't be opposed to making his friend disappear. Even if it meant using up all his resources.

"Actually he was pretty nice when I told him I had a boyfriend. He still flirted with me, though I think it has more to do with the fact that he was naturally flirtatious."

Lex rolled his eyes at her assessment of Bruce Wayne, her description of him did not even cover half of what Wayne was actually like.

"So yeah, I had fun going from one social event after another. I only went because Bruce said most of the women he took with him were after his money or his body." Chloe shook her head as she took his hand in hers.

Lex couldn't help but snort at the sob story that Bruce came up with. But he had to acknowledge that his old friend spoke a grain truth.

"I couldn't help but think that you had to go through that yourself. So I went with him so he would at least be there with someone who did not have any ulterior motives." she smiled at him wryly.

"You mean to tell me that you had Bruce Wayne for company and you did not ask for an interview?" Lex smirked as he allowed their hands to intertwine.

Chloe gave him a mock scowl. " I asked him the first time we went out. Once he said no I didn't ask him again. I can control my journalistic urges I'll have you know."

"You may want to continue with your narrative. Otherwise I would stop trying to control my urges." he told her as he leered at her.

"Is that a promise?" she asked him impertinently.

He kissed the back of her hand and nodded.

"Anyway, Oliver paid me a visit. But I suppose you know that already." she frowned slightly. "I still can't believe how out of hand the newspapers got. It wasn't as salacious as they made it out to be. Bruce and Oliver are actually friends. If they argued they did it behind closed doors. I can't believe I was labeled as a conquest!" her frown deepened at the thought.

He raised his free hand to smooth out her expression. "No Chloe, you're not a conquest," she beamed at his words, "more like a crusade." his lips quirked at the thought. He certainly felt like he fought in the crusade, both bloody and exhausting. But the end result was more than worth it.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes. "You better pick a different label. The crusade." she muttered in an indignant tone.

"Fine then, you are not a conquest or a crusade. You are Chloe, love of my life, object of my desires, my everything." he proclaimed with mock passion.

"That's better." she patted his cheek condescendingly.

Lex captured her hand and tugged. She rose to her feet and sat on his lap.

"Since Oliver was already there I figured I might as well tell him the truth." she informed him as she fastened her arms around his neck.

"How did he take it?" Lex was actually curious.

"He expected it I think. He told me he didn't understand, but that he just had to accept it."

"That certainly doesn't sound like Queen." he was skeptical. He saw firsthand how Oliver seemed to truly care for Chloe. He wasn't fully convinced that the other man was in love with Chloe, but he couldn't deny that Oliver was on the way there.

"Well I actually have Clark to thank for that." Chloe disentangled herself from him. She moved back on the couch and looked at him expectantly, as if she knew she would need the distance once they broached the subject of Clark.

"I find that hard to believe." he replied stiffly. Clark was also in love with her, the farm boy wouldn't do anything to make things easier for him.

"Of course you do." Chloe nodded conciliatorily. "But it's the truth. Clark told him that I was in love with you and that you love me. Over and over. In the end I think Oliver finally realized that it was true."

He eyed her dubiously. Not fully convinced of Clark's motives for helping him. "Doesn't Clark want you for himself?"

Chloe bit her lip at the question. "Actually…"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Alas here's the last chapter...I am eternally grateful to those who read this and those who took the time to review (and yes I mean you _SarahOL1_). And now the conclusion...

Lex pulled back, physically as well as emotionally. There was something with the way she drawled out the word that made him apprehensive.

"Clark figured out our secret." Lex nodded at her statement.

"After I came back from Star City he told me he paid you a visit and that he thought you were entirely too interested in me. And not in the Clark-has-her-I have-to-have-her way. And it seemed that the investigative skills I have been cultivating in him finally blossomed and he told me that the way we were acting at the hospital gave us away." she ran a hand through her hair in agitation.

Lex remained silent. She was going to tell him that she and Clark conspired to get him to admit his feelings for her. While he did not regret the fact that she was with him, he did not like the idea that he was manipulated into getting there. Then he froze as another thought crossed his mind.

"Stop that." She poked his chest. He glared at her in return and waited for her to confirm his suspicions. "I told Clark. After I got back from Star City I realized that maybe we were given a new chance to be together, a new start. I was hasty in telling you that I've given up on us. I was hurt by everything that went on between us so I wanted to hurt you. I really tried to see what life would be like without you, that's why I get involved with Oliver." she waited for his reaction but he gave her none.

"Only I felt so empty…like there was this huge gap in my life that no one could fill. Except you. I knew then I couldn't just give you up. So when Clark confronted me about us I told him the truth. He told me he would try to help me." she gazed at him with quiet desperation, he could tell that it took a lot of courage for her to admit that she couldn't give him up.

"So all this time Clark was acting like he was in love with you, but he wasn't. This was just a game of pretend?" he posed the question coolly.

"I'm not sure if love is the right term. But he was actually acting as a double agent. I really thought he was helping me at first, but then he tried to keep me from you that two weeks." she looked thoughtful for a second. "Come to think of it his acting was entirely too convincing, the jealous act I mean. I guess he thought he could convince me to be with him. To pick him. And he really didn't think you were being sincere, so he probably figured he would be covering two bases." she replied as delicately as she could.

"Chloe-" he started off frustratingly. He felt like she was talking in circles.

"I told Clark I was in love with you. He told me he would help me get you back. Instead he tried to sabotage us by acting like he was on my side but he was actually trying to edge you out of my life." Chloe explained patiently.

"Am I supposed to be grateful that the farm boy was not good at deception?" he sneered icily.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "He thought he was protecting me from the big bad Luthor. We had a long talk in Gotham, he told me that he had a difficult time accepting the fact that you were actually in love with me. And I have to say I can't blame him. You and I do give a pretty convincing performance of despising each other."

Lex shook his head, "So what changed? What convinced him?"

"That night at your penthouse. Clark had interesting stories of that night." she smiled slightly in recollection.

He scoffed at her words, "He was too drunk to have any amusing stories. He fell flat on his ass when he tried to get up." his annoyance permeating his tone.

"Clark has a high tolerance for alcohol. And he can act to a certain extent." she answered sharply, reacting to his tone rather than his comment.

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose. This was becoming tiresome. He told her that he didn't need to know. And he stood by that decision. He had a feeling that whatever she had to say would only cause conflict between them.

"Look Lex, I'm telling you this because what you said that night…that sealed the deal for Clark. He knew I was at Gotham all along. I told him to meet me there after three days and to bring Oliver with him. I didn't tell him to say anything to Ollie, I was going to explain everything to him. But he did say something. He told Oliver, like some broken record, that we loved each other. And I owe Clark for making my life easier. It was one less heart to break." she touched his arm tentatively.

He couldn't help but curse her need to be considerate of everyone else's feelings. He could care less if Queen got his heart broken. He did not care if Clark would be nursing a broken heart as well. But Chloe, she cared. She cared if she hurt someone. Her conscience would plague her if she knew that she caused someone pain.

"So are you telling me that all this time you were trying to win me over?" he raised a brow at her direction.

He acted like a hapless romantic, because he truly thought that his chance with her was miniscule at best. But now he had to find out that all along she was working on getting him back. She conspired to make him feel like he was competing with two other guys. And she did it with the one man he despised. Well he hated Clark less after this experience. Chloe was in denial if she actually thought that Clark was not in love with her.

"All this time I've been acting like some lovesick pup." Lex shook his head in disbelief. "Now you tell me that I could have just sat down and waited for you to come back to me."

Her eyes narrowed at his words. "No Lex, it wouldn't have been that easy. I needed to know that you would truly wanted me."

Lex looked away from her. "So you do this by asking your best friend, who happens to be completely in love with you, to act like my competition? And instead of breaking things off with Queen you string him along, when all this time it was me you wanted. Is that what you're telling me?" his tone became positively glacial.

Chloe sighed deeply. "First of all Clark's just confused. Second I told Oliver in no uncertain terms that I wanted to keep things casual." she bit her lower lip as she inched closer to him. "Can you step back from the situation for one second and remember who I was dealing with? It's you Lex. And knowing you the way I do, you wouldn't have been so intent in chasing after me if you knew that it would be as easy as snapping your fingers. You love the thrill of the chase. So I gave that to you."

Lex got up from the coffee table abruptly. She had no idea how torn up he was at the thought that he would never get her back. It all sounded like some elaborate game to him.

"Anything worthwhile takes a great deal of effort. You told me that, remember? And you had to work on getting me back. Because even if I love you with my entire being, I needed something…anything…that told me that you wanted me as much as I wanted you." Chloe uttered in a small voice, as if she was expecting him to throw a fit any minute now.

He remained quiet at her declaration.

"Lex, say something." she too got up and walked over to where he was.

"A move worthy of a Luthor." Lex muttered sardonically.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" she looked at him straight in the eye.

Lex gently brushed a hand across her cheek. "Do you know there's no one else who complement me the way that you do?"

Chloe looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Adoration was completely written in her entire expression, she took his words as some sort of benediction.

"I love you Chloe Sullivan." he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I love you."

She pulled back suddenly. "This is it right? No more falling apart, a clean slate."

"I think we already filled our quota Chloe." Lex smiled slightly. "Besides, what I have in mind for us runs along the lines of a fairytale. Trite as that may be."

Chloe simply looked amused, "Does that have something to do with your trip to Switzerland?"

Lex rolled his eyes at her. "How do you know these things?"

"Come on Lex, I may not have the same resources that you have but I keep track of you. Just like you keep track of me." she smiled at him slyly.

Lex released his hold on her and took off a white gold chain hanging around his neck, which was hidden from view by the shirt that he was wearing. He held it out to her. She gave him a curious look as she accepted it. She released the clasp, gave the necklace back to him and inspected the ring that had been hanging around his neck since he picked it up three days ago.

"You bought a set didn't you?" she sent him a disbelieving look.

He raised a brow at her words, "A set?"

"Come on Lex. Don't bother denying it. This ring…it looks like it came from the same emerald as my earrings." she seemed absolutely convinced as she continued examining the ring.

"Is it really?" he replied disinterestedly. Inside he was pleased that she made the connection.

"Yes really. So where's the rest?' she smiled at him widely.

"Greedy minx." Lex smirked at her as he plucked the ring from her grasp.

"Hey!" Chloe frowned at his action.

"I believe I have to say something before you can wear this." he informed her coolly.

Chloe's eyes widened at his implication. "Are you going to ask me to marry you Lex? But I'm too young to get married. And I'm still going to school, and I still have to work my way up at the Planet. And we're just starting over. And we still have a lot to talk about And-"

Lex drew her close to him and silenced her ramblings with a kiss.

"That's nice." she patted his cheek absentmindedly. "But we still can't get married yet. There's still a lot of stuff I want to do with my life. And I want to prove to everyone that I can make it on my own. Not that I think that you would try and bribe people so they would give me a chance. But I wouldn't really put it past you. Besides I'm too young. And you really shouldn't be asking me to marry you. What with your track record and all. Maybe we can start with just living together. But I do love living on my own. I don't think I want to give that up anytime soon. Not that I don't want to live with you. I would love to live with you. But still we're basically starting over. I was hoping we could do the dating thing. Out in the open, you know? Then maybe we could move onto other stuff. And by other stuff I wasn't at all referring to sex. Although I wouldn't mind the sex part of our relationship. But I was hoping we could take it slow. But not too slow that we restrict ourselves to a few kisses here and there. Or maybe we-"

Lex shook his head and moved to kiss her again. He only got to plant a chaste kiss on her lips when she pulled back.

"You know you can't just kiss me to get me to shut up. Although you really are an amazing kisser. Still-"

"Chloe, I am asking you to marry me." he placed a finger on her soft lips. "But I don't mean for you to marry me anytime soon. I just want you to know, in no uncertain terms, that you are the one for me. So when you decide you want to marry me, all you have to do is wear this ring."

He slipped the ring back to the chain it came with and took her hand in his. "I don't care if it takes you ten years to reach that decision. I'm willing to wait. For you Chloe I'm willing to wait." he looked at her intently as he placed the necklace and the ring in her hand, hoping that she believed him.

Chloe nodded slowly. She stared at the jewelry in her hand. She nodded decisively as she then put on the necklace. "Does this mean we're engaged?" she looked at him critically.

Lex smirked at her question, "Do you want us to be engaged?"

She bit her lip as she thought of an answer. "In our eyes we are. It'll be our little secret." she smiled at him shyly.

"I thought we're through keeping secrets." he was mildly confused by her answer.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Well we'll be out in the open now as a couple and everything. But the rest of the world won't know that you Lex Luthor are mine, as I am yours."

He cleared his throat at the sudden rush of emotions that her words gave him. "Now that we have the confessional part of the evening do we make out now?"

Chloe giggled at his question. Somehow he knew that she knew he was feeling a little unsettled by her words. Not because of the implication. But because it was true. They were bound together, by fate or some other entity. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

He put an arm around her shoulders and steered them out of his office. He had another location in mind for their make out session. "After we make out, then we'll discuss that remark on my track record."

Chloe stopped walking and looked at him with such a wide smile on her face, "Oh really? Guess you'll have to catch me first." she stuck her tongue out right before she made a run for it.

"Always making me work for it." he said with mock exasperation as he followed after her.

The End

AN2: I have an epilogue which I will post sometime this weekend. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: End of the line folks, for the first time not in Lex' perspective. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic, my first Chloe/Lex fic. Hope you guys enjoyed the ride.

Epilogue

Five Years Later

I didn't think I would be here today. It seemed like everyone was against my presence. Except her.

She came to see me six months ago and told me. I heard her every word and yet I didn't. I couldn't quite believe it and yet I did.

I have done everything to keep this from happening. Yet here I am. A witness to the natural conclusion of things. Or at least that's what everyone was saying. That this was inevitable. Despite all the plotting and scheming that I've done they still ended up right here.

It wasn't supposed to end this way. With her, living the happily ever after. It's not that she didn't deserve it. I just never thought that she would end up where she was today. Beside him. If anything I would have thought that they would remain enemies. After all when asked to pick a side she always chose someone else. Anyone else. Just not him.

Yet here I am, witnessing this miracle. At least that's how the newspapers labeled them. A miracle.

Someone finally tamed the wild Luthor heir. I would argue that he wasn't tamed. He could never be tamed. Anyone who thought that he could be was just deluding themselves. Lex Luthor was not a man who would be confined by the conventions of society. He followed the beat of his own drum.

Yet there he was, standing beside her. Looking completely enamored. The exact opposite of the man I thought I knew.

They all credited her for the change. They said the irrepressible Chloe Sullivan managed to achieve what millions of women dreamed of. She captured the heart of Lex Luthor, the cold, unattainable Luthor. And from the way he's looking at her I could not find any evidence to the contrary.

Who would have thought that Chloe Sullivan, of Smallville, Kansas, would be the one standing right beside him? Returning the look of adoration that painted Lex' entire expression. This was the very same girl who did not have any long-term relationship during her high school career. The very same girl whose first boyfriend was a gangly photographer. The very same girl who was always considered as one of the guys. The girl that everyone overlooked.

No. I never imagined Chloe becoming the person she is today. I never imagined her fighting off the attentions of three men, four if I counted Bruce Wayne, who was sitting on one side, looking handsome. It just didn't fit my image of Chloe.

But there she was. I bet they would call her a vision on tomorrow's edition of The Planet. She would probably rant and rave at the thought. Lex would probably smile indulgently.

I closed my eyes. Warding off the image of the two of them acting like some happy couple.

"If anyone knows of any reason why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace."

A tense silence followed.

I felt all eyes on me. The maid of honor was glaring at me. The best man looked at me sympathetically. The groom simply raised a brow in my direction. They were all waiting for me to object. Everyone, except her.

After what seemed like eternity the priest continued. The attention was back on them. The bride and groom.

They exchanged vows and then rings. The priest pronounced them man and wife. They kissed. With such passion that the best man looked away, blushing, the maid of honor hollered and the rest of the guests cheered. I only felt like it should have been me up there.

They finally parted and started walking down the aisle, arm in arm. I waited. For one look. But they didn't look at me. I felt invisible.

* * *

The reception was in full swing. Live orchestra, gourmet food, the works. I wouldn't have expected less from a Luthor wedding. Luthor, she's a Luthor now.

I sat by myself. I remember now why I didn't want to be here in the first place. But I couldn't say no to her. Not after everything I did. I owe it to her. And maybe the idea of objecting to the wedding crossed my mind. She wasn't supposed to end up with the happily ever after. Not when it was supposed to be mine.

But all my thoughts of interfering vanished into thin air when I saw her. She looked so happy. And remarkably enough so did Lex. He barely spared a look in my direction. The one moment he did was when the priest asked if anyone would object to their union. He only acknowledged my presence when his happiness was threatened.

I wonder if he even loved me. I used to think that he did. Not that I loved him in return.

We broke up during my freshman year in college. We lost a child together. I thought we could keep it together. He told me he wasn't interested in keeping it together. He said we didn't love each other. We were just using each other. And that he had enough. He said he wanted someone else. I didn't believe him.

But because I wasn't sure what I wanted at that point, I accepted his offer. I went to Paris. The one place I felt completely free. I reevaluated my life. I thought of my breakup with Clark. I thought about how relieved I was not to be tied down, not by Lex, not by a baby.

Six months. It took me half a year before I went back to Metropolis. I was eager to get back to my life. I wanted to go back to school. I wanted resolve my issues with Clark and with Lex. I wanted a lot of things.

The moment I stepped off the plane the first thing I saw was a copy of The Inquisitor. On the front page was Chloe, walking arm in arm with Lex. I felt my world collapse under me.

I later found out that Lex and Chloe were the IT couple. It felt like a lie to me. He was supposed to be in love with me. Clark was not much help when I asked him about the entire situation. He was acting like some brokenhearted tool. He claimed he was in love with Chloe too. So was Oliver Queen.

I couldn't understand then. I didn't believe it.

When I talked to Chloe all she said was that she and Lex were in love. And engaged. She showed me her engagement ring, it was an emerald ring hanging around her neck. She didn't give me any details. I didn't ask for them. To me it was an elaborate joke. I thought Lex was just using her to get back at me. For leaving him.

It was Lois who told me everything. She only told me so I would stop panting after Lex like some bitch in heat, her words not mine. I still didn't believe her. Lex was acting like nothing changed between us. He was still concerned about my well-being. I didn't find out until later that he was just tolerating me for Chloe's sake. And in return I have done everything I could to destroy their relationship.

I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I told a lot of lies. I schemed and I plotted. And through it all Chloe stood by me. Not once did she think I was working against her. I later learned that it wasn't her faith in me that kept her by my side. It was her faith in Lex. I found out that her faith in Lex was boundless.

"Lana." I heard someone say may name.

I looked up and saw the happy couple, standing right before me.

I stood up and I found myself wrapped in a Chloe-sized hug. I smiled at the gesture.

"I'm so glad you came." she gushed happily. I saw Lex lift a brow at her words. She seemed to see his expression that she slapped his arm playfully.

"I'm glad I came." I said quietly, I felt like I was interrupting a private moment.

Lex smirked at my words. "Are you really?"

I felt myself flush at his question. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I answered resolutely.

"I'm just sorry that you weren't up there with me." Chloe smiled at me sadly. Lex frowned at her declaration and I found myself curious as well.

"Maybe if my husband here, had more friends I would have gotten more than Lois." Chloe poked Lex chest with such familiarity.

I averted my gaze. Husband. The way she said it, it was as if she was used to thinking of him that way.

"Maybe if you, my lovely wife, didn't capture the attention of every man you meet I would have more friends. Besides, it seemed fitting that Clark was there next to me." he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it with such flourish.

I saw Chloe stick her tongue out to him and yanked her hand from his grasp. "Go on." she looked at me and Lex expectantly. "Go on and dance. Ollie demanded that I dance the next song with him." she waved before walking towards Oliver Queen.

"Make sure to tell him that I'm keeping my eye on him." Lex said, loud enough so Chloe could hear him. She just faced him again and shook her head smilingly.

Lex finally focused his attention to me. He held out his hand, "Shall we?"

I nodded and the next thing I knew we were on the dance floor.

I finally gathered enough courage to look up at him. His eyes were focused on someone else. From the corner of my eye I saw Chloe and Oliver dancing with such fervor. I saw Oliver smirk at our direction before he twirled Chloe around.

"Lex." I said his name softly.

"Hmm." He looked at me distractedly. He was smiling. I felt like I missed something.

"You never loved me." I finally accepted this as the absolute truth.

I felt his shoulder stiffen at my words. I didn't expect him to deny it. "No. I didn't."

"It has always been Chloe." I fixed my gaze on his tie.

"It has always been Chloe." he echoed my words.

"I'm sorry. For everything." I murmured quietly.

"I know." he replied just as quietly.

Before I knew it the song was over. I was looking at Lex and he was looking at someone else. He was looking at Chloe, who was walking towards us.

"Good dance?" she asked us as she wrapped her arm around Lex' waist.

"Acceptable." Lex answered as he placed a kiss on her temple.

I saw Chloe roll her eyes. She smiled widely. "I'm glad you could make it Lana."

"I'm glad I could make it too." I smiled weakly.

Chloe bit her lip and nodded.

"Chloe love, we have to continue making the rounds." Lex murmured softly as he tenderly caressed her cheek.

"Always the responsible one." she made a face and disentangled herself from him so she could hug me once again.

"I'm happy for you Chloe." I whispered to her as she hugged me.

She was smiling widely as we parted. "Thanks Lana."

Lex nodded at my direction before he and Chloe walked away. Together.

I watched as they worked the room. They were a powerful combination. Lex exuded confidence and power, while Chloe was a bundle of warmth and affection. Together they made sense. I watched as they danced. They were looking at each other adoringly. As if they would never tire of just looking into each other's eyes. They swayed to the music in perfect harmony. The way Lex cradled Chloe in his arms, it was as if he was holding the most precious thing the world.

I knew then that I did the right thing. I was glad I didn't let my jealousy ruin the happiest day of their lives.

I finally turned away from the happy couple. My place wasn't anywhere near them. Not anymore.

THE END REALLY!


End file.
